Pokemon: Unforeseen Devastation
by TrueRising
Summary: A young duelist finds himself lost in a world completely different from his own, and there he meets new people! Can he safely travel around the world to purge it of a darkness from his? Will he succeed? Find out as he goes to all the different regions! While also taking on a powerful organisation bent on destroying both this and their own world! (Powerful OC) (OC x Harem)
1. Enter The Pokemon World

**A/N: This story is biased towards Duel Monsters being far stronger than Pokémon, just saying in advance. Also, some minor changes to canon may be done, but nothing that will impact the story greatly.**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

* * *

"What is this guy's problem?!"

The voice of a young boy could be heard. This voice did indeed belong to such a person as the source could currently be seen running across the top of a bunch of buildings while seemingly running away from something.

The boy appeared to be around the age of fifteen that had a pair of emerald eyes and snow-white straight hair, he had fair skin along with a lean body that still had some defined muscles. His attire had consisted of a simple black t-shirt with a white horizontal stripe across the stomach area.

He also had on a pair of tight black jeans and white running shoes, around his right leg were also two tightly strapped silver belts. Finally, each of his wrists had black wristbands placed over them. The boy was running from what appeared to be a cloaked figure that was a couple of meters behind him.

The cloaked figure was mainly wearing black from what he could see, they had a metallic black bodysuit that was still flexible and easy to move in while also having on a black metallic helmet with a golden visor that was shaped like the letter 'V'. Atop of this body armour was a hooded cape that was golden in colour and had a sharp tip.

"Dude, I have no idea who the hell you are! But, why do you keep chasing me?!" The young boy demanded. He continued to parkour across the buildings as the chase was seemingly becoming faster. That was when the cloaked figure then responded. "Haruto Mozaki, number one rank duelist in Neo Den City. Highest threat level, target has also been identified, must be eliminated."

"Now you're talking like a robot! Great!" The boy now known as Haruto groaned sarcastically as he heard his answer. Whoever this person was was obviously trying to eliminate him for reasons unknown, but he wasn't going down! "If you want to destroy me so badly, then duel me and battle like a real duelist!"

"Duelling is not necessary, most efficient method for this moment will be conducted!" The figure shouted. Haruto widened his eyes when the figure held their arms towards him and fired a blast of golden energy from their hand. "What in the world?! That was dangerous! Oh crud, there's more!"

True to Haruto's words, multiple shots were sent towards him as he continued to dodge them all while running. Haruto continued to run as the blasts that ended up missing him without him needing to dodge zoomed past his face, though that was when the boy was forced to come to a stop when the wall of the taller building got in his way.

"Crap..." Haruto groaned.

"This is the end of the line, Haruto Mozaki."

"..." Haruto glared towards the assailant as he saw another blast of energy fire towards him at fast speeds, though both him and the assailant were shocked when a sudden barrier of sorts blocked the shot. "What? Where did that barrier come from?"

Haruto looked around in confusion as he tried to find the source of his rescue, though he couldn't find anyone. Haruto then widened his eyes when what appeared to be a portal of sorts formed beneath his feet and he began to fall in.

All he saw was the opening to the portal before he began to black out.

* * *

"Ugh... my head."

Haruto's voice had groaned. The young boy had opened his eyes slightly as he stared up at what appeared to be a wooden ceiling, he gripped his right hand and felt like he was holding onto something soft. Haruto groaned as he looked down at his side to see that he was holding onto the sheets of what appeared to be a bed he was laying on.

"What? I'm in a house?" Haruto muttered in confusion. He looked around to see that it was a peaceful looking wooden cottage with a wooden table at the centre along with a small kitchen, though what caught his attention the most were the rocks that were being put on display in glass display cases along one of the walls. "How did I get here?"

Haruto looked around in confusion as he gripped his head a bit due to pain, he then threw his legs off the side of the bed and sat there as he tried to recall everything that had happened. He remembered the person that was chasing him along the rooftops, but that was when he blacked out.

"That's right... I fell into some kind of portal. What was that?" Haruto wondered. Considering how crazy his world was, he wasn't so surprised about the portal actually being a thing. He was more surprised by its sudden appearance, why did appear? Who made it appear? There were so many questions in his head.

Haruto sighed as he shook his head a bit to clear it, there was something more important right now. Finding out where he even was. He looked around the room again before widening his eyes when he saw a strange device placed on the small bedside cabinet, Haruto quickly took hold of it and gave a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness, my duel disk is still here..." Haruto sighed. This brought him great relief as it meant that he still had a means of protecting himself and also that fact that he had a deep connection to such a device.

The device itself looked like a very futuristic duel disk that was black in colour with blue glowing lines, the end of the duel disk had spikes that curved upwards. There was also a glowing blue orb at the centre of the disk. "Now..."

Haruto then reached into his jeans and pulled out two what appeared to be decks of cards, these card being none other than his decks of duel monster cards. He flicked through them all to make sure that every single one was there, and when he did, he was glad that every card was in order.

Haruto smiled as he then placed both decks back into his pockets, though he then used both arms as leverage as he leaned back and stared up at the ceiling in confusion. Where in the world was he? From what he remembered, there were no small wooden cottages anywhere near Neo Den City.

But, if he was certain about one thing right now, it was that the portal which had appeared was the reason he wasn't where he previously was. He was both glad but also annoyed by it, it had saved him from meeting his end by that person but it had ended up making him completely lost with no idea of where he was.

"I see that you have awoken, I'm glad." A young man's voice called out. Haruto jumped slightly as he was surprised by the sudden voice, he turned his head up to looked towards the source of the voice. It was revealed to be a young man standing at the door of the cottage with a soft smile.

The person appeared to be maybe in his early twenties and had icy-blue hair and eyes, his attire had consisted of a suit of sorts that was black in colour along with purple accents and shoes, he also had a white collar and red tied around his neck. Haruto also saw that he had a couple of rings on his fingers.

Haruto watched as the young man began walking over towards him as he calmly sat on the bed, the man then took hold of one of the wooden chairs at the table at the centre of the room before positioning it in front of Haruto as he sat down

Haruto watched as the young man began walking over towards him as he calmly sat on the bed, the man then took hold of one of the wooden chairs at the table at the centre of the room before positioning it in front of Haruto as he sat down. The young man then said. "I was worried that you weren't going to wake up, it was really a coincidence that I found you."

"R-Really? So, you were the one that found me? Thanks for helping me out." Haruto thanked as he gave a small smile. The man smiled in return as he then held his hand towards Haruto as he introduced himself. "It's a pleasure to meet you, my name is Steven Stone."

"Haruto, Haruto Mozaki. It's a pleasure as well." Haruto introduced as he accepted the gesture. The man, now known as Steven, then leaned a bit forward as he seemed to gain a serious look in his eyes as he then asked. "So, I've been meaning to ask this. But, do you mind explaining to me why you fell out of a portal?"

"Huh?"

"Before I had found you, I saw you fall from the portal in the sky and into the water nearby. So, why was it that you came from a portal?"

"Well... to be honest..." Haruto muttered. He really saw no harm in telling Steven, he was the person that had saved him if what he was saying was true. He probably would have ended up dying if he hadn't been rescued from the water. "I have no idea myself. I remember it appearing out of nowhere..."

"Mind explaining further?"

"Well, I remember that I was being chased by some strange cloaked person before something came and protected me, but that was when the portal had appeared beneath me and sucked me in. That was when I blacked out."

"I see..." Steven muttered. It was truly strange, he had heard many things through his years, but this was certainly strange. There had to be a reason that the portal had appeared so coincidentally while Haruto was being chased. "Do you know who this cloaked person was? Any ideas at all?"

"I'm afraid not." Haruto sighed. Truly, he wished that he did know who the person was that was hunting him down. He wanted to know why they were hunting him. Why it was him they were hunting. And also who they were. "I didn't really what they really looked like as they were completely covered up head to toe."

"I see, that doesn't really help us find out who they were." Steven replied with closed eyes and crossed arms. Steven then thought of any possible explanations as to why the portal had appeared, and there was only one thing he could think of right now. "I can only assume that it was the work of a psychic-type pokemon that opened up the portal."

"Pokemon? What's a pokemon?" Haruto blinked in confusion. Steven suddenly froze as he heard, he jerked his head up at Haruto in shock. He could only drop his mouth as he heard what Haruto said, how didn't the boy know what a pokemon was?! It was probably as common knowledge as knowing what water was!

"M-Mind repeating that?"

"Eh? I asked what a pokemon was..."

"I don't believe it..." Steven sighed as he put one of his hands on his forehead in disbelief. If what Haruto was asking was truly out of curiosity and honesty, then there was a serious problem. Steven sighed once again before looking at Haruto seriously. "Haruto, I'm going to be serious here. Do you truly not know what a pokemon is?"

"Yeah... Is it common knowledge here?"

"Yes, very much so. To answer your previous question, pokemon are creatures that inhabit our world and exist together with humans, some people catch pokemon with what we called a Pokeball. Some train and battle with their pokemon, and some just go about their normal daily lives together." Steven explained. Haruto listened intently as he then gave a frown.

"If this is common knowledge, then how come I have never heard of such a thing before. Plus, I'm quite certain no-one from my home knows of pokemon." Haruto frowned. Steven frowned as well after hearing this, where in the world did this boy live to not have heard of pokemon? "Also, I was wondering if you know where I can go to get back to Neo Den City."

"Neo Den City? I have never heard of such a place..." Steven responded. Haruto blinked a couple of times as he stared at Steven, how could he not know Neo Den City? It's one of the most advanced and populated cities ever. "Where does this Neo Den City exist exactly?"

"In Japan..."

"Japan? Can't say I've heard of it either..." Steven responded. Haruto felt like his world had just shattered, if Steven hadn't heard of Japan or even Neo Den City, how was he going to get home? Was he even close to home? Steven tried to think of the places that Haruto mentioned but came out blank.

He knew of many different regions in the world, them being like Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, Kalos, Alola, and Galar. But, never had he ever heard of Japan in his entire life, nor had he ever heard of Neo Den City. Unless... there was one possibility, but could it be true? It wouldn't be out of the question...

"Haruto." Steven said seriously. Haruto looked up at Steven and gave him his full attention as Steven then said. "I don't want you to freak out, just stay calm. But, I don't think you're even in your own world anymore. I have never heard of these places before..."

"A-A different world?"

"Yes, that portal might have taken you to a completely different world to your own, which is this one."

"Taken me to a different world...? I-I... I guess that makes sense..." Haruto muttered as he sighed and leaned back in exhaustion. Steven seemed to blink in confusion at Haruto's attitude as he then decided to question it. "I'm glad that you took my word and stayed calm, but it's strange that you didn't react more..."

"Huh? Oh, if you knew how weird the place I come from is, then you'de understand that portals and different worlds aren't the craziest things." Haruto gave a soft chuckle. Steven seemed to understand as he did the same, whatever world Haruto came from must be as weird as this one. "So, I want to ask, where is this place?"

"Oh, this is my cottage in Mossdeep City." Steven answered. Haruto just blinked in confusion as Steven then explained further as he noticed the look that the duelist sent him. "It's one of the cities in the Hoenn Region, think of it as like the Japan place you mentioned."

"Ah~, I see now. So, are there other regions as well?"

"Yep! As you know, we're in Hoenn." Steven answered. Haruto nodded his head in understanding, Steven then asked. "So, what are you going to do then? Do you know any way in which you are able to get back to your home?"

"Right now, no. Unless that portal ends up appearing again, I think I'm going to be stuck here." Haruto sighed. True to his words, the portal was his only lead back to his own world, unless there was some other method that he just didn't know about. Haruto then fell to his back on the bed and sighed. "I'm pretty much stuck..."

"Don't worry, I'll try my best to help you find a way home. But, how about we go outside for a bit." Steven suggested. Haruto sat up from the bed and gave Steven a confused look. "It's just so you can clear your head a bit. Having all this stress and information given to you isn't good, so how about it?"

"Sure, I guess. I need to calm a bit down anyway."

* * *

Steven and Haruto were now seen on the cliff overlooking the sea as the wind brushed against their clothes and hair, they both seemed at peace as they both smiled as they looked at the calmly moving water of the sea. The air was also incredibly fresh as no pollution or any strange smells were in the air.

"Peaceful, isn't it?" Steven asked.

"Yeah..." Haruto replied smiling. He then blinked when the water began to ripple, and not soon after, some came flying out of the water. When he saw what it was, it appeared to be an orange fish with yellow fins as well as whiskers, it also had round white eyes. "Woah, what was that?"

"That was a Magikarp, a water-type pokemon." Steven answered.

"So, that was one of these pokemon things." Haruto smiled. It seemed like this world was truly inhabited by these strange creatures, true his worlds also had strange creatures, such as Duel Monsters, but they were in the form of cards. It was common knowledge at his point in time that each card had a spirit, but this new experience was truly something.

"By the way, what is your world like? I mean, we have pokemon, but what about you?" Steven wondered curiously. Haruto blinked as he looked up at Steven, he then smiled at the young man as he then showed his duel disk. "Well, in my world, we duel each other. This is called a Duel Disk, we duel each other in a game called Duel Monsters."

"Duel Monsters? Certainly sounds interesting." Steven mused. The term 'Duel Monsters' was completely foreign to him, and it seemed to intrigue him greatly. Haruto then groaned as he suddenly gripped the side of his head with his right hand, his face showing signs of pain that caught Steven's attention. "Haruto? What's wrong?"

"I-i don't know..." Haruto replied in pain. It was getting worse as Haruto then gripped both hands onto his head and he slouched over as he then gave off a pained scream while stumbling a bit, he saw multiple images rush into his mind like a river, further increasing the pain. "Gah~!"

"Haruto?!" Steven cried in worry. He ran up next to the boy while trying to see if there was anything that he could do to help, which he couldn't because it seemed like the pain was happening inside of Haruto's head. Haruto then suddenly shot open his eyes as they dilating rapidly as the images rushed into him.

What Haruto saw was an endless pit of darkness with a massive red eye opening, then he saw what appeared to be a bunch of spheres collapsing, to where next was of two bodies of light crashing against one another. Finally, the last image he saw was of...

"Steven, there's someone here!" Haruto suddenly shouted.

"H-huh?" Steven quickly turned his head towards where Haruto had suddenly turned towards. They both waited as the sound of footsteps were now heard, and that was when someone came walking out from behind the rock that was a few meters away from them. "Impressive, to think that you would find me so easily."

"No way... this guy!" Haruto widened his eyes.

"You know him?" Steven wondered.

"Sort of, he's the guy that was chasing me." Haruto answered. Steven widened his eyes as he turned his attention to the person in front of them, the person was indeed the cloaked figure that had been chasing Haruto on the rooftops beforehand. "You truly are a descendant, aren't you? Only more the reason to destroy you."

"What is he talking about?" Steven wondered.

"I wish I knew..." Haruto grumbled. "What are you talking about?! Descendant of what?"

"Hmph, it appears that you don't even know of your own legacy." The cloaked man snorted. He then gave a light chuckle before pointing towards Haruto with his right hand. "I have already said enough, and I shall say no more! But, I will destroy you without any interruptions! Prepare yourself!"

"Who are you?!" Steven demanded.

"Me? Just call me Orion."

Steven and Haruto watched as the figure then held his left arm up as a flash of light appeared on Orion's arm, they were shocked when the light faded and a duel disk had taken its place on Orion's arm. It was golden in colour with the base being black, along with the golden blade-like attachments acting as the card slots.

"So, it's duel you want now, huh? Very well, let's do this!" Haruto shouted. He then took out his own duel disk before placing it on his arm, it activated by the orb glowing brightly along with glowing lines suddenly appearing along the base of the duel disk. "Steven, stay back! Allow me to deal with this guy!"

"R-Right!" Steven understood as he jumped back behind Haruto. He knew that it was quite obvious that the two in front of him were going to have a duel, which was definitely something he was not familiar with. So, he really had no choice but to back off and observe. 'Let's see what this duel Haruto was talking about is all about...'

"You ready, Haruto Mozaki?"

"You better believe it! Allow me to show you the pinnacle of dueling!"

"Duel!" Both duelists shouted.

Steven watched as both of them then took out their own decks and placed them into the deck slots on their duel disks, that was when the area began glowing for a second as a robotic sounding voice sounded in every direction. He was surprised by the voice that spoke as he continued to watch.

Steven was also then surprised when he looked up to see two numbers along with both of their names sudden appear above their heads, it appeared to be holographic projections. Each of the numbers had the label 'Life Points' beside them, so he could only assume that the number represented health or something.

* * *

**Duel Recognised. Initiating Duel Sequence. Duel Authorised.**

**Shock Level: A**

* * *

**Turn 1**

Orion

**Haruto** \- 4000 LP [Hand: 5]

**Orion** \- 4000 LP [Hand: 5]

* * *

"I'll go first! Draw!" Orion declared as he drew his first card, after they both drew their hands, as a small gust of wind was sent across the area, surprising Steven while not affecting Haruto at all. Orion looked at his hand for a second before holding a card up to Haruto before placing it on his duel disk. "I'll start this off strong by summoning forth Ancient Gear Wyvern!"

Steven watched in shock, while Haruto was in worry, as a big green mechanical wyvern suddenly crashed down onto the field as it gave an ear-piercing screech. It had glowing eyes and sharp teeth along with a skinny waist area. There was also what appeared to be a gear connecting its neck to the body along with one on its back.

There was also what appeared to be a gear connecting its neck to the body along with one on its back

"Incredible... so, this is a duel monster." Steven marveled. He knew that this monster belonged to the enemy, but he still couldn't help but be impressed by its appearance. It looked as if the monster was entirely mechanical, but he could tell that it still had a mind of its own as it screeched at them.

"This could be very bad..." Haruto groaned. Steven seemed to hear as he turned his attention to the young duelist in confusion, Steven then proceeded to ask the youth. "What? What do you mean this could be bad for you?"

"That's because if his deck is indeed of the Ancient Gears, then it will make it difficult for me to defend if he attacks me." Haruto answered. Haruto gave Steven the most simple explanation he could, he was thankful that Steven did indeed seem to understand this as he nodded his head.

"Now, I'll set a card face down before activating his effect! I am now able to add one 'Ancient Gear' card from my deck to my hand!" Orion explained. A card then appeared on the field upside down as he drew the card he wanted. "Now, since I have an Ancient Gear monster on my field that I control, I am able to special summon forth this monster face-up in the attack position! Come forth, Ancient Gear!"

They watched as a gear-like monster suddenly appeared on the field next to Ancient Gear Wyvern, it having the body of what looked like a screw with a bunch of gears. It also had mechanical arms along with a wheel-like end that helped support it to stand.

"I'll now take the time to activate the spell card known as Ancient Gear Fusion!" Orion grinned

"I'll now take the time to activate the spell card known as Ancient Gear Fusion!" Orion grinned. Haruto widened his eyes as the card appeared on the field, he knew now that the person he faced knew what he was doing. This was not going to be easy... "This card allows me to fusion summon an Ancient Gear fusion monster from my extra deck, using monsters from both my hand and/or field as materials! So, I use both Ancient Gear and Ancient Gear Wyvern to fuse!"

Steven and Haruto watched in worry as the card glowed before both his Ancient Gear Wyvern and Ancient Gear began glowing, they then floated up as both their bodies began swirling before beginning to merge with one another. Orion was just grinning under his helmet as the fusion card then shattered.

"Mechanical soldiers inheriting ancient souls! Now, form an allegiance and join, and be reborn together as a new power! Fusion Summon! Appear! Level 8! Mechanical demon god! Ancient Gear Howitzer!" Orion chanted. A loud screech was heard as both Steven and Haruto covered their faces from the strong wind that blew.

"Wh-What in the world?!" Steven cried in shock. Haruto just narrowed his eyes in worry as the mechanical beast revealed itself to them. It had red metallic plating on its 'hands' along with its knees and talons, it had a glowing red visor along with black wings and grey shining gears. It also had a long tail that looked similar to a plug for an outlet.

It also had a long tail that looked similar to a plug for an outlet

* * *

**[Orion]**

Ancient Gear Howitzer: [ATK: 1000 DEF: 1800] [Level: 8 Earth] [Machine/Fusion/Effect]

* * *

"Oh, crap..." Haruto muttered, though Orion and Steven heard.

"Hahaha~! It seems that you know of my Howitzer, then you should also know of his ability!" Orion laughed. He then gave a dark smile underneath his helmet as he then held his hand towards Howitzer and said. "Which I will show now! I am able to inflict one-thousand damage to your life points once per turn!"

"Oh boy!" Haruto quickly held his hands in front of his face as the cannon-like fingers on Howitzer's hands fired a blast at Haruto, to which his life points then shot down by a thousand. Steven yelled Haruto's name in worry as the life point number was decreased by a thousand. "Gah~!"

"Haruto!" Steven was surprised when Haruto screamed in pain as he appeared to have been shocked by a current of electricity. He then remembered when the voice said 'Shock Level: A', is this what it meant by that? What a horrifying thing... "D-Don't worry, I'm fine."

"You won't be soon, Haruto Mozaki. You will be crushed under my hands in this duel, and there will be no stopping me." Orion declared. Haruto just glared as he then reached for his duel disk, Orion chuckled at the sight as he then declared. "Now, turn end!"

"Then it's my turn! Draw!"

* * *

**Turn 2**

Haruto

**Haruto** \- 3000 LP [Hand: 6]

**Orion** \- 4000 LP [Hand: 3]

* * *

"I'll finish this quickly! I'll start by activating the ritual spell card known as Black Luster Ritual!" Haruto declared. Steven just seemed confused and also interested while Orion was grinning behind his helmet with wide eyes. "I am needed to tribute monsters from my hand or field whose levels add up to eight or more!"

Haruto then made what appeared to be two pots along with a slab of sorts that was on the ground between them that had a print of a shield and two swords crossing over each other appear on the field, he then discarded two of his cards into the graveyard as two lights went into each of the pots.

Steven was shocked when two torrents of energy shot out from the pots and into the air, they then began to intertwine and gather above the slab, which had in the meantime ended up standing itself up. The energy gathered from the pots then all shot onto the slab as a golden light then shot out from the slab.

"Darkness and Light intertwining with each other to bring forth a new era! Opening forth the gates of chaos! Ritual Summon! Descend! Level 8! Black Luster Soldier!" As soon as Haruto chanted this, the golden light exploded and Black Luster Soldier appeared on the field. Steven was looking at him in awe while Orion was smirking beneath his mask in excitement.

The monster was wearing blue armour with golden accents along with what appeared to be a red ponytail, the monster also had a rather lean body as well as wielding a curved sharp silver blade that radiated off a strange and powerful energy.

The monster was wearing blue armour with golden accents along with what appeared to be a red ponytail, the monster also had a rather lean body as well as wielding a curved sharp silver blade that radiated off a strange and powerful energy

"Very good! It seems that you can give me an interesting duel!" Orion laughed. Haruto just smirked before saying this. "Oh, believe me, I'm not done yet! I'll now take the time to activate the spell card known as Ancient Rules! This allows me to summon forth a level five or higher monster from my hand! Come forth, Red-Eyes Black Dragon!"

They all watched as a lightning bolt came down from the sky, to which a loud roar was heard through the bolt. They all observed as the bolt faded away to reveal a big and powerful looking figure, a figure which looked much like a lean black dragon with beautiful yet terrifying obsidian scales.

It's eyes were glowing a deep crimson red as its limbs were rather lean as the neck was quite long, it also had very sharp claws as well as strong-looking wings and a long powerful tail that cracked the ground as it slammed it against the dirt. A powerful energy could be felt coming from it as it emitted a dense red aura.

* * *

**[Haruto]**

Black Luster Soldier: [ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500] [Level: 8 Earth] [Warrior/Ritual]

Red-Eyes Black Dragon: [ATK: 2400 DEF: 2000] [Level: 7 Dark] [Dragon/Normal]

**[Orion]**

Ancient Gear Howitzer: [ATK: 1000 DEF: 1800] [Level: 8 Earth] [Machine/Fusion/Effect]

* * *

"Very good! To think that I thought this was going to be boring! This is far better than I would have thought!" Orion laughed maniacally. It seemed that this person was incredibly duel crazy, it honestly unnerved Haruto a bit, along with Steven. "Give me your best shot, Haruto Mozaki!"

"If that's what you want, it's what you get! Black Luster Soldier, destroy Ancient Gear Howitzer!"

Haruto ordered. Black Luster Soldier than jumped from his position and charged in with his blade ready, and when he arrived in front of Howitzer, he slashed at Howitzer causing the monster to shatter into particles.

"Gah~!" Orion screamed as he was shocked by the duel disk. Though, he seemed to be smiling underneath his mask the entire time. Haruto then held his hand forwards and gave his next order. "Finish him off, Red-Eyes!"

"Not so fast! I activate Howitzer's effect from the graveyard!" Orion interrupted. He had smoke coming off of him as his life points had depleted a good deal, that was when Orion's deck glowed as he explained. "Since Howitzer was defeated and destroyed in battle, I am able to special summon an 'Ancient Gear' monster from my deck, ignoring its conditions! So, come forth and wreak havoc, Ancient Gear Reactor Dragon!"

They watched in shock as a massive mechanical dragon dug through the ground and towered over them all. The monster was a massive robotic dragon with a green metallic body along with glowing red-pink lights that ran along its wings. It had multiple circular glowing eyes along with skinny legs and a long tail. It had multiple circular glowing eyes along with skinny legs and a long tail

"With that, do you still wish to continue your attack?" Orion smirked.

"Damnit..." Haruto clicked his tongue as he had to stop Red-Eyes Black Dragon from attacking, due to the fact that Ancient Gear Golem had more attack points than Red-Eyes Black Dragon. Haruto then went into a neutral stance. "I end my turn."

* * *

**[Haruto]**

Black Luster Soldier: [ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500] [Level: 8 Earth] [Warrior/Ritual]

Red-Eyes Black Dragon: [ATK: 2400 DEF: 2000] [Level: 7 Dark] [Dragon/Normal]

**[Orion]**

Ancient Gear Reactor Dragon: [ATK: 3000 DEF: 3000] [Level: 9 Earth] [Machine/Effect]

* * *

**Turn 3**

Orion

**Haruto** \- 3000 LP [Hand: 1]

**Orion** \- 2000 LP [Hand: 3]

* * *

"It's my turn! Draw!" Orion shouted. He drew his card before looking at his hand before smirking as he looked at Haruto, he then grabbed one of his cards before saying. "Alright, Haruto Mozaki! It's time that both of us start to duel seriously! And I'll start our true game off right no-!"

"Orion!"

"Huh?" Orion, along with both Haruto and Steven, all turned to look at the source of the voice. When they did, they were greeted by the sight of another cloaked figure standing on the higher spot of the cliff they were on, though you couldn't see anything other than the cloak they wore. "What do you want?"

"Stop this duel right now! The master is calling for us all, so hurry up!" The newcomer shouted. Orion seemed to raise an eyebrow under the helmet he had on before giving a small scowl, Orion turned his full attention towards the new person. "Why?! What could he possibly want with us right now?!"

"How am I supposed to know?! Just hurry up!" Orion clicked his tongue in annoyance before turning off his duel disk and facing towards Haruto and Steven as the holograms of their monsters all disappeared. "It seems like we have to settle this another day! Remember, you will be crushed by my power!"

With that, Orion pressed something on his arm as he than disappeared in a flash of light. Haruto wanted to say something but couldn't since he had already disappeared from view, he then looked at the person on the cliff that arrived not too long ago. He saw them fiddling with their arm, doing the same as Orion.

"Hey! Wait a second!" Haruto demanded. The person seemed to stop what they were doing as they looked down towards both the Hoenn Champion and the young duelist. Steven decided to step in as he then questioned with a serious look. "Tell us who you are! Who do you work for?! What is your goal?!"

"My name is of no concern to you, but just know that the members of the Order of the Dark Estrada will destroy you all." With that, the figure disappeared in an instant, leaving both Steven and Haruto to look at each other with concern as they had so many other questions.

Who were they?

What were they after?

What is their goal?


	2. Emergency In Sootopolis!

**A/N: I had decided to change the deck that my character uses, which will be a deck with a bunch of made-up cards that I had created. The main reason for this was so that the deck he used would be consistent and not containing a bunch of cards from different archetypes to fill things in. There might be some pretty powerful cards, so just saying in advance.**

**Also, this story is set within the Anime world, and maybe some game stuff might be implemented, not certain as of yet. Finally, some things may be changed from the canon and rules, but nothing too impacting.**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

* * *

"So, what is this building?"

"This is the building of Devon Corporation, the company that my father is the president of." Steven had responded to Haruto's question as they were seen currently walking through a rather large building. They seemed to be heading towards a door that was at the end of a rather long hallway within the place.

This place was indeed Devon Corporation, which is a large corporation that is run in the Hoenn region, having been based in the city that they were currently in. This city being Rustboro City, a place that Steven had taken Haruto to after the incident with that duelist that had attacked the young duelist.

Steven had called for a helicopter to pick them up as to take them to this place, which is why they can be seen walking through this building. Steven hadn't told Haruto much about the company, except that it was pretty much a company that is responsible for creating new kinds of Pokeballs in the region as well as creating useful products for pokemon training.

They continued walking through the halls towards the door before finally arriving in front of it, to which Steven then knocked on it a few times before they waited. Soon, a mature male voice could be heard from within the room behind the doors. "Come on in."

Steven nodded before he began to open up the door, to which a light could be seen coming from within the room as the door slowly opened. Haruto had his arms crossed as he followed behind Steven as they began to walk inside, to which he looked around to see that he found himself in some kind of office.

"Ah, you've arrived, Steven. And you seem to have brought the guests that you mentioned." The male that seemed to be sitting on a chair behind a desk said as he turned his attention towards the young duelist. Steven nodded his head as looked at Haruto. "Nice to meet you young man, my name is Mr. Stone. President of Devon Corporation."

"A pleasure, Mr. Stone. It's Haruto, Haruto Mozaki." Haruto introduced himself politely with a small bow as the two of them shook hands. From what Haruto saw of the man, he wore thick coat with two rows of buttons over a white shirt, having spiky grey hair and small dark eyes. His face rather flat looking and his ears sticking out from his hair.

"I see, it's a pleasure as well, young man. I must say, what Steven has said is rather true, you are quite the handsome young man." Mr. Stone chuckled. Haruto sweatdropped, whe never really considered his looks much, so he really wasn't someone to say if he was good looking or not. Steven sighed as he shook his head.

"Father..."

"Oh, right! I have heard of your situation from my son, quite unfortunate indeed." Steven's father said with sympathy. Haruto just shook his head, he wasn't too affected by it, plus, there were some things he wanted to know about who those people were. "It's no problem, sir. I just need to find a way home, and that's that."

"You're keeping a clear mind, that's good, panicking won't do good here." Mr. Stone smiled as he heard Haruto's response. It was true, panicking right now would only hinder Haruto right now. Mr. Stone then leaned forwards as he then said. "That's why I have decided that I will try and assist as much as I can."

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"After hearing of your rather unfortunate dilemma, as well as what seemed to have happened not too long ago with that figure." Mr. Stone said seriously. Steven must have told him about the incident. "We have deemed that these people are dangerous people, and that you might be the only one to be able to deal with them. We shall assist in finding a way home for you as well."

"I see. So basically, while you're helping me find a method of returning to my home, you'd like my assistance in getting rid of these dark duelists?" Haruto summarised. Mr. Stone nodded his head strongly at this, to which Steven then added. "That's right, Haruto. I could see just how dangerous they are with those duel monsters, and you are the one that can fight back. Just by looking at those monsters, I can tell just how much stronger they are, and I doubt many, if anyone, can stand up to them in this world."

"Except me?"

"Right. Which is why we ask of your assistance, Haruto. The people of this world have no idea what they are dealing with, they need you." Mr. Stone practically pleaded. Haruto closed his eyes before releasing a smile as he opened them up. "Of course I'll help. I won't just let these duelist cause havoc, plus, I want some answers of my own!"

Mr. Stone and Steven smiled as they saw Haruto's aura of determination as well as a strong presence, he had one of the most powerful presences that they have ever felt. Steven thought that champions like him and the others of the other regions carried strong auras, but Haruto was certainly something else.

As they were talking, something seemed to happen as an alarm seemed to sound as the room began to flash red. They looked around in alert as they heard this, what the heck was going on right now? They soon noticed someone running into the room, which revealed to be one of the scientists of the corporation.

"P-President! We've detected the same energy signatures! The one's that Steven told us about!" The scientist had cried out as he tried to catch his breath. They seemed alarmed as both Steven and Haruto turned to look at Mr. Stone, who had a very serious look on his face. "So soon... We need to get to the monitor room."

Both Steven and Haruto nodded as all four of them began running out of the room, with Mr. Stone leading the way as they ran through the building towards a larger room within the complex with a good number of computers. There were staff everywhere as they seemed to be panicking as they worked.

"What is going on!" Mr. Stone demanded as he looked towards one of the scientists. The scientist that was called out to stopped his work and looked towards Mr. Stone and replied by saying. "President! We have detected the so-called duelling energy on our scanners, the same ones that Steven told us!"

"Where is this located? Show us!" Steven said as he walked up next to his father. The scientist nodded before turning to a computer and began typing furiously on it. They waited as on the big screen appeared a large map of many landmasses, to which a red space was indicated when zooming in on the one named Hoenn.

"It appears to be coming from Sootopolis City! It's coming from the ocean!" The scientist cried out as Steven and the rest of them stared at the screen with sweat coming down their face. The meter judging the amount of energy was skyrocketing, showing no signs of stopping. "What should we do?!"

"I want you to try and locate the exact location of the energy, inform us after it is done!" Mr. Stone ordered. They all nodded before getting to work instantly, to which the president then turned to both Steven and Haruto. "Steven, I need you to get into contact with Wallace. Inform him of what is going on."

"Understood, father. I'll get right on that!" Steven replied strongly. He then turned his attention down towards Haruto before holding tow things out towards the young man, who blinked in confusion. "I had forgotten to give this to you. They'll prove helpful to you in the future, that being now as well."

"A jacket, and what is this?" True to Haruto's words. Steven had handed him a white hooded jacket with black accents, along with what appeared to be some kind of earpiece. Steven then explained. "Wear that jacket, it allow you to hide yourself as your out there, if people found out who you were as you duel, it could cause major searches for your face."

"That's understandable, thanks a lot." Haruto nodded his head in understanding. He then swung the jacket over his shoulders as it seemed to act like a cape, defying gravity as it seemed to stand up. He then swung the hood over his head as his face was obscured by the pointed hood. It was actually a really nice fit.

"That earpiece I gave you will also allow you to communicate with us while we're separated, we'll be able to tell you if something happens." Steven had explained simply. Haruto nodded his head before attaching the device onto his right ear as it had a microphone that went to his mouth and covered a good majority of his ear. "Perfect, I'll prepare a helicopter for you to get to Sootopolis."

"Alright, understood. I'm ready whenever." Haruto replied. He then took hold of his duel disk as he held it in front of his face, with the lights of it glowing along with the orb. The scientists looked at it with major interest as well as Mr. Stone. Mr. Stone then approached and nodded his head.

"We're counting on you, Haruto."

"Leave it to me."

* * *

Haruto could now be seen sitting in a black helicopter that Steven had assigned to help him get to Sootopolis City, being rather strong looking as it could be seen approaching a city with many buildings built upon what appeared to be a dormant volcano, perhaps an extinct one as he doubted they would build a city on a volcano that could potentially erupt.

Haruto had his hood down as he made sure everything was in order, his deck as well as his duel disk as he didn't know what could end up happening. He needed to be prepared for he didn't know when anything will happen, and who knows when one of those guys from that so-called Dark Estrada would appear.

"_**Haruto, can you hear me?**_" Steven's voice had went through from the earpiece that was still attached to Haruto's right ear. Haruto didn't flinch at the sudden voice, but instead moved his hand to the device and began speaking. "Loud and clear, Steven. Is there anything that you have gathered yet?"

"_**Not much so far, just that the signal is getting stronger and stronger. Be careful, we don't know what can happen.**_" Steven warned as his voice was completely serious. Haruto just nodded as he gave a grunt that told he understood. "_**Good. You're nearing the city, prepare yourself to start the mission.**_"

"Roger that." Haruto joked a bit. He then stood up from his seat and held onto the walls and the interior of the helicopter as to not end up falling over, to which he then began making his way over towards the opened up side of the vehicle. When he looked down, he could indeed see a city coming into view.

"_**Remember, I had informed Wallace of what is going on. Meet up with him as soon as you can.**_" Steven said lastly before cutting off the line. Haruto waited until the helicopter flew over the city, to which he began to notice people were starting to look up in confusion at eh sudden appearance of the aircraft.

"We have arrived at the designated point. You can now exit the vehicle when you need." The person that was flying the helicopter had voiced from the front where the controls were. Haruto looked towards them before nodding his head. "Alright, thanks a lot. Appreciate the assistance with taking me here."

"No problem, good luck out there." Haruto gave a thumbs up before pulling his hood over his head, once again obscuring his face. He then grabbed what appeared to be a cable of sorts that was attached to the side of the helicopter. He then took a breath before holding tight and jumping out of the vehicle.

He began diving down through the air as he was still holding tightly to the cable, and he could see the people staring up in shock along with their pokemon as his act seemed rather shocking to them. I mean, who the heck just jumps out of a helicopter randomly? Haruto wasn't affected much though.

He had been in far more dangerous situations before, one being whenever he has a Speed Duel, your life is rather at stake if you end up falling off the board. Haruto then watched as the ground began to get closer, to which he then did a series of flips before straightening himself and holding the cable.

Once he was about to almost crash to the ground, the cable began to do a swing as he barely skimmed the ground. The people watching were shocked when he let go of the cable nad rolled across the ground a few times before managing to stand up and skidding to a stop. Haruto sighed before looking up and looking at the helicopter.

He watched as it began to fly away, which he gave a small wave before hearing Steven's voice once again come from the earpiece. When he heard the voice, there was surprise laced in the young champion's voice as well as disbelief. "_**You could have just asked to lower the helicopter, not just jump out of it...**_"

"Would have taken too much time, you did say you wanted me to meet up with this Wallace guy as fast as I can." Haruto shrugged. Steven seemed to sigh with a small chuckle, Haruto was truly an interesting person. Haruto then cut the link as he noticed the people around him gawking, to which he sweatdropped. "Well, might as well start looking for him..."

He just began walking calmly while ignoring the stares that he had gotten, perhaps that little stunt was a bit much... nah, it saved quite a bit of time that would have been wasted if he waited for the helicopter to land. He just walked through the city, which appeared to be not too advanced, not compared to his world at least.

If he were to compare the technology that this world had, from what he had seen so far at least, it was far inferior to anything that his world had developed. So, he wasn't expecting anything too much of this world's technology while he was here, it did seemed to be many many generations behind his.

He had continued walking through the city as it was actually rather peaceful, but he knew that Steven along with his father and the company were trying to find the exact location of the energy they detected, and all he could do right now was try to find this Wallace guy he was told about.

From what he had heard from Steven before getting on the helicopter, Wallace is the gym leader of this city. Apparently also good friends with Steven, so he probably asked the gym leader to assist Haruto in searching at the scene alongside Haruto. Haruto didn't mind help, but he could only hope those that do help don't get hurt.

"Excuse me! You with the hood!" Haruto stopped walking in confusion as he heard a rather upbeat and female voice. Haruto seemed to turn around as he was surprised at what he saw, there were a group of people that seemed to be heading in his direction. Leading them seemed to be a young girl his age. "Can I have a moment, please?!"

"Uh... sure?" Haruto had answered unsurely. Now that he took a look at the group, it seemed that they were all admiring the young girl, the group consisting of both males and females of all ages. The girl having a rather petite build as well as fair skin, she had turquoise hair and eyes.

She was dressed in blue and white, a lot of it he might had. Her hair tied into two large bangs, clipped by a barrette that held a strange stone. She wore a sleeveless blue top with a blue ribbon design that exposed her belly button. She wore white shorts that are laced with two large blue and white frills that mimicked a skirt.

She also wore a pair of diamond-designed anklets around her light blue high-heeled shoes, which make her look like she is somewhat taller than an average person but still shorter than him by a bit. On her left leg, was a blue and white striped stocking. To add more to the flashing outfit, she had cotton puffs on her forearms, the back of her neck, and above her shoes.

He had seen many people dress rather strangely, especially the duel entertainers back in his home, but this certainly took one of the top places. Though, that was the least of what he was thinking about right now, who was this girl? She appeared to be famous as he could see people marvelling at her.

"It seems that I've found someone that I have decided to scout today! Having that mysterious and powerful aura that draws people in! It's perfect!" The girl had stated with an energetic attitude as Haruto sweatdropped. What the heck was she talking about? Scouted for what? "I can totally see you doing well in contests!"

"Huh? What are you talking about...?" Haruto asked with a tone of complete confusion. They couldn't see his face right now, but if they could, they would certainly see the amount of confusion that just fully covered his expression. He was just honestly baffled right now. "We must make haste to the Pokemon Contest Hall!"

"Lisia, I believe you are rather overwhelming the young man." A rather graceful voice had interrupted. Haruto just grew more confused, though a bit relieved, as they all turned to look at who had spoke. When they did, the crowd seemed to go even more crazy, further bring confusion to Haruto. "He seems uncomfortable."

"Oh come on, Uncle Wallace! Just look at him, you can't tell me he doesn't interest you!" The girl, that Haruot now knew was Lisia, had said to the man. Haruto looked towards the man and looked at his appearance, being that of a young man who held a rather graceful posture and was kind of... flamboyant.

He was a tall, thin young man with light blue eyes and teal blue hair that curls gracefully around his head. He also wears a white beret and an outfit that was majority of white, along with ribbon-like additions that were draped over each of his shoulders. Another person with strange clothing choices...

"While I may agree, now is really not the time. I ask of you to please leave us for a moment." Wallace had asked the people that had been watching. They seemed hesitant, but complied as they began to back away and only observe from a distance, making the young duelist sweatdrop. He then turned towards Haruto. "It's nice to meet you, young man."

"Same, it's a pleasure..." Haruto replied as he heard him talk. He then noticed something strange, he saw the people that were observing from a distance even having worn a hat that was pretty much the exact same as Wallace. This making him just deadpan slightly. 'Okay... things are just getting weirder and weirder...'

"I have heard of you from Steven, he had told me about you and how you were going to be arriving soon! And here you are! My name is Wallace!" Haruto nodded his head. He had heard Lisia say his name before, but at least he knew this was the rigth Wallace he was searching for. "This here is my niece, Lisia."

"Nice to meet you!" Lisia said with a bubbly attitude. This girl was seriously on some major sugar... Haruto was a bit overwhelmed by the over-energetic attitude, though he just smiled as he decided to introduce himself as well. It was common courtesy. "Nice to meet you both, the name is Haruto. Haruto Mozaki."

"Now that we have gotten introductions out of the way, I believe that we have a rather serious situation on our hands here." Wallace said quickly turning to a serious attitude. Haruto nodded his head as Lisia just seemed to blink in confusion, she had not expected her uncle to suddenly change tones like this. "Quite troubling..."

"Yeah. I think Steven probably told you why he needed to contact you about it?" Haruto asked. Wallace crossed both his arms as he nodded his head in response, to which he then looked towards the ocean. "Yes. He had told me of your situation and what we are possibly dealing with. Also, Milotic has been sensing strange disturbances within the waters."

"Milotic...?" Haruto muttered to himself in confusion. Must have either been another person or a pokemon of Wallace's or something, that was really the only thing he could really guess this Milotic was. Haruto then added. "Anyway. I think we need to start looking and investigating as soon as possible."

"I agree, this is a situation that needs our attention instantly." Wallace nodded. Lisia had just been listening in on the conversation as she stood next to her uncle, her eyes dancing between the two of them in confusion. She then pouted as she swung her arms around. "What is happening exactly? I want to know!"

"Uh... Lisia. This is not something that you need to know, just get back to what you were doing before now." Wallace said as he looked at his uncle. Lisia didn't seem satisfied with the response at all as she seemed to start a small argument with her uncle, trying to get more answers from him.

"... What is happening anymore?" Haruto sighed. He then seemed confused as he then heard his earpiece beeping, he pressed on it by reaching into his hood. Steven's voice then seemed to be alert as his voice sounded into Haruto's ear. "_**Haruto! Have you found Wallace? This is urgent!**_"

"Uhh~... Yeah, he's right in front of me."

"_**Good! The readings are going haywire, something is happening within the ocean near the city!**_" Steven shouted as Haruto could hear the panicked movements of the scientists. The sound of the mic from the other end seemed to shift a bit as another voice was heard. "_**Haruto, this is Mr. Stone! What Steven said is true, something is happening. Be careful!**_"

"Wait, what's going on?!" Haruto asked in panic into the device. This seemed to get both Wallace and Lisia's attention as they turned towards the young duelist in confusion, what was he shouting about? "Mr. Stone?! What is going on?"

"_**I'm afraid I don't know. Whatever we are picking up is getting stronger and stronger. I'm going to need to look deeper into this!**_" The mic began to shfit around once again as Steven's voice played through. "_**This is Steven again! Haruto, we don't know what is really happening in the water, but just know it's really close! Tell Wallace! This could be dangerous!**_"

"Wait, hold on!" Haruto tried calling out. He clicked his tongue when the line cut off, it seemed that everything was just going crazy right now. Wallace seemed to watched as Haruto looked towards Wallace. "Wallace, Steven had just told me something is happening in the waters. We need to check it out quickly!"

"Does he know what's happening?" Wallace asked in a serious tone. Wallace could tell from the urgency within Haruto's tone that whatever was happening was crazy, and it worried him as whatever it was is close to the city. Haruto shook his head at this as he then said.

"I'm afraid not. They're looking it-!" Haruto didn't get to finish as a sudden powerful gust of wind encompassed the area. They all had to block their faces, except for Haruto who just stabilised himself on the ground as his hood was already covering his face. The sudden wind bringing them great surprise.

"What is happening?!" Lisia shouted. None of them knew the answer to this, where did this wind suddenly come from? Everyone in the city seemed to be panicking as they all then noticed a few people staring towards the sea, to which they also turned before gasping at what they saw. "I-Is that a tsunami?"

"No... something else." Haruto replied slowly. He narrowed his eyes under his hood as he stood up from the ground, Wallace and Lisia following as they all stared towards what looked like a huge wave rising from the ocean. But, Haruto could tell this was certainly no normal tsunami or wave. "Something's coming..."

The citizens of Sootopolis as well as the group of three all watched as the water began to seem rush back into the ocean, seemingly as if it was running off of something. When it did, they all gasped at what they saw... Flying in the space that the tsunami just was, was a large dragon-like creature of sorts

Everyone, except for Haruto and Wallace, could only stare at the beast in fear as its size completely towered over the city, leaving a shadow over the buildings. The beast had black armour-like pieces on its body as a pair of wings that were separated into two sections could be seen, having white and blue webbing.

It had a rather lean yet strong looking build, having a long body as well and a long tail that was completely covered in the black metallic pieces. There were also a few glowing red lights on certain parts of the body, and with its head having rather angular with four horns that arched backwards, with some kind of silver piece on its forehead.

Finally, it's pair of glowing red eyes seemed to glow menacingly as its mouth opened up before releasing a shaking roar that shook the area as well as the sea. It's purple tongue could be seen when doing so as the red lights were glowing brightly as the beast threateningly held its claws up.

"Wh-What manner of creature..." Wallace muttered as he stared completely wide-eyed at the huge monster. Lisia had fallen to the ground on her knees as she was shaking constantly, Haruto was glaring towards the monster, he knew exactly what it was... This was also no doubt a duel monster, that was certain.

Wallace could only stare in shock and fear, the beast in front of him was unlike anything he had ever witnessed in his entire life. He had encountered some beings that were massive in size, like legendary pokemon for example, but this creature that had suddenly shown itself dwarfed them as if they were mere bugs.

What else was that the aura that just radiated off of the being was just immense, nothing he had ever felt could compare to it. It just felt... immeasurable. Haruto just glared as he walked a bit forwards, and he could see all of the citizens already panicking and running away as some were still frozen in fear, the same could be said for the pokemon.

"Huh? Is that... It is!" Haruto had narrowed his eyes as he seemed to notice that the beast had its right hand open and bent, seemingly holding something. When he noticed what it was, he widened his eyes before quickly began running towards it. Both of the idols seemed to be surprised by the act.

"H-Haruto?" Lisia voiced out in a stutter as she saw the male running as the sleeves of his hood swayed as he ran. Haruto just turned his head back slightly as he seemed to yell towards them as they heard him. "I'm going to deal with it, you guys get everyone to safety! This'll get dangerous!"

"H-Hold on, Haruto! I'm coming with you! Lisia, I want you to do what Haruto said, get all the citizens to safety! We'll be back!" Wallace ordered as he looked down at his niece. She seemed to blink with widened eyes at the order, to which she then saw her uncle running off after Haruto. "U-Uncle Wallace! Wait, what's going on?!"

"Now's not the time!" Wallace had shouted back as he disappeared into the distance along with Haruto.

* * *

"Show yourself, I know you're on there!"

Haruto's voice had yelled out as he was now standing on the docks, right in front of the beast that was standing within the waters. He was glaring up at the beast as the monster looked down at Haruto, Wallace could then be seen running over as he panted and finally stopped close behind Haruto.

"Wallace?"

"I apologise, I couldn't allow myself to leave you to come in front of this thing on your own." Wallace said sincerely. Haruto stared for a second before sighing, he just gave a nod with a small smile underneath his hood. Their attention was soon gained from a roar by the massive creature, shaking the air and stirring the oceans.

"So, you are the one that Orion was duelling. Haruto Mozaki." A male voice had sounded. They both looked up as they could hear the source of the voice coming from above, to which they then saw the monster open its hand up fully, now revealing a figure wearing the same clothes that Orion had worn. "Didn't think you'd get here so fast."

"You're one of them, huh? I can tell, those clothes are a dead giveaway." Haruto stated as he took a step forwards. The figure seemed to laugh as the beast's hand lowered to the ground as the figure stepped off and onto the dock, to which they prepared themselves. "The name is Alvex, and I am indeed one of the Dark Estrada."

"I see, so you are the ones that had attacked Haruto along with Steven." Wallace voiced as he walked forwards and stood next to Haruto, his face holding complete seriousness as he addressed Alvex. Wallace then pointed at him as he demanded. "Just what is your goal in this world? Why are you here?"

"What obligation do I have to disclose such information to you? This city and its future is pretty much in my fingertips." Alvex chuckled. Wallace seemed to grit his teeth as he heard this, he couldn't deny it, the monster behind Alvex only spoke volumes of what he could do to the place and more. "Though, now that I think about it, I might as well destroy the place."

"Don't you dare! I am not allowing you to injure and risk the lives of innocent civilians as well as the pokemon that live here and in this world!" Haruto declared strongly as Alvex just laughed louder as both Haruto and Wallace just glared at him more. Alvex then held up his hand, much to their confusion as they narrowed their eyes.

"Uncle Wallace! Haruto!"

"Eh?" Both the mentioned people turned their heads to see that it was none other than Lisia running over towards them, along with a pokemon that was flying beside her. Having a bird-like appearance with blue skin and a bunch of white puffs on its body, making it almost look the same as a cloud.

"Lisia! What are you doing here?!" Wallace shouted in an alert. "I thought I told you it was dangerous! You need to go!"

"No way! I am going to find out just what this is about!" Lisia shouted back as Wallace could only sigh in frustration. Why did his niece have to be so difficult?! Wallace was worried about her safety, and the situation right now was anything BUT safe. Lisia then turned to see Alvex as she returned Altaria to her Pokeball. "Who is this?"

"How about this? If you can defeat me in a duel, I'll leave this city alone, I already accomplished what I wanted here. But, if you are to lose, I'll reduce this place to rubble." Alvex offered with a smirk underneath his helmet as he ignored the girl. Wallace along with Lisia gasped at the declaration as Haruto clenched his fist. "How about it? What do you say?"

"If that's the only way... then I guess I have no choice! As a great duelist once said, It's time to duel!" Haruto announced. Haruto then took out his duel disk as he placed it onto his arm as the lines appeared and both them as well as the orb began to glow. Wallace watching in interest, as Lisia was major confusion. "Deck, set!"

"Hehehe~! A duel it is then! Let's get started!" Alvex then raised his arm into the sky as the beast behind him gave a final roar before disappearing into thin air, much to both the idol's surprise. That was when a flash of blue light appeared on Alvex's arm, to which it faded as a duel disk very similar to Orion's appeared, the difference being that the golden parts were blue and purple this time.

"Wallace, Lisia. Both of you need to stay back, things are getting serious."

"Right, understood." Wallace nodded his head in understanding. Lisia was going to argue about it, but Wallace grabbed her shoulder and shook his head. Wallace knew for a fact that the only person that could save them right now was Haruto, he had heard it all from Steven. "Lisia, we need to leave it to Haruto."

"But-!"

"Don't worry about me. Just stay back!" Haruto assured. Lisia was hesitant, but just nodded in acceptance before running a good distance away, though close enough for them to hear the two duelists. Haruto and Alvex then distanced themselves as they faced each other, Haruto glaring continuously. "Allow me to show you the pinnacle of duelling!"

"Duel!" Both of them declared. The area around them began to glow for a short second as the two trainers seemed confused at the effect, though focused back on the duelists when a robotic voice could be heard coming from the area in front of them, which just confused them even more.

They were more surprised by the numbers that had appeared above the heads of both of the duelists, though the fact that it was labelled 'Life Points', they could easily end up guessing just what it meant. Contests had this similar function as well during battles, though this seemed to be calculated in numbers.

* * *

_**Duel Recognised. Initiating Duel Sequence. Duel Authorised.**_

_**Shock Level: A**_

* * *

**Turn 1**

**Haruto**

**Haruto**** \- 4000 LP [Hand: 5]**

**Alvex**** \- 4000 LP [Hand: 5]**

* * *

"I'm going to start this off! Draw!" Haruto shouted as he reached towards his deck and pulled out a card from the top of the deck. The action caused a powerful gust of wind to blow across the area, surprising the two idols, though it didn't seem to affect Alvex at all as he seemed to watch Haruto. "Going full blast from the start!"

Haruto was not holding back this time! The lives and the future of an entire city were at stake here, and he was not going to this! While he normally would not duel his hardest at the start and would like to drag the duel on to see his opponent's potential, this situation right now was critical.

"I'll start by activating the spell card known as Call of the Red!" Haruto announced. He placed the card down as it appeared on the field, displaying what appeared to be a red orb with a shadow-like claw grasping it strongly. "This spell card allows me to select one Red-Eyes Black Dragon from my deck and summon it to the field in attack mode! Due to the card's effect, he loses one thousand attack points!"

The trainer's watched in awe as a bright crimson glow enveloped the area in front of Haruto, to which it soon exploded into a crimson pillar reaching high into the skies. When it faded, a massive black figure shot out from the ground and released a powerful roar, it seemed to fly into the sky before stopping.

When they all could get a good view of it, the monster revealed to be a rather massive yet lean dragon. Having strong obsidian scales along with a pair of glowing crimson red eyes that radiated power, the sharpness of its features just gave it a more terrifying appearance. To the trainers, the monster was terrifying... but, it was also beautiful at the same time.

"Now, I'll play the spell known as Ancient Rules, allowing me to special summon forth a normal monster that is level five or above from my hand! And I choose... Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Haruto declared. Haruto then placed the card down as the area in front of him exploded into a pillar of blue.

When the light began to fade, a massive monster just as big as Red-Eyes had emerged and flew around before stopping besides Red-Eyes. The beast had revealed itself to have a beautiful white body, sharp claws and a pair of glowing beautiful eyes. While it released a terrifying aura, they all could only marvel at its radiance.

"I'm not done! Since I have both Red-Eyes and Blue-Eyes on my side of the field, I can now special summon two monsters from my hand by tributing both of my dragons!" Haruto shouted as both of his dragons glowed their respective colours before disappearing from the field by going into Haruto's duel disk. "I now summoned forth Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon and Blue-Eyes Illuminate Dragon!"

They could feel the ground shaking as the seas were raging, blue and red lightning could be seen sparking in front of them in the sky. They all watched with open mouths, except for the two duelists, as two massive figures the same size as the previous two dragons emerged from those lightning bolts.

When they did, their mere presence was astounding. The first monster resembled Red-Eyes a lot as the main differences between them was taht there were now orange glowing lines that ran along its entire body, along with growing a few diamond-shaped crystals on its wings, thighs, chest, and also the top of its head.

The next monster closely resembled that of Blue-Eyes, the only differences being quite similar to the previous monster. It had grown a few glowing sapphire lines that ran along with entire body, along with circular blue crystals that were on its wings, the top of its head, the stomach region, and also on its shoulders.

"Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon's effect activates! He gains three hundred attack points for every monster that is currently in my graveyard. Since there are two in there, he gains six hundred attack points!" Haruto shouted. Red-Eyes Darkness roared as a red aura enveloped its body before it released a terrifyingly powerful roar.

"Impressive, you have certainly earned your ranking back in your world." Alvex complimented with crossed arms. Lisia seemed confused by the statement, though she was still looking shocked at the monsters that were in front of her. Haruto then scoffed. "Who said I was done? I activate Blue-Eyes Illuminate's effect! This allows me to target one other dragon monster on the field and it gains that dragon's effects!"

"So, if what we have gathered is correct... does that mean that that dragon will attain that Red-Eyes dragon's effect?" Wallace wondered. He was trying to grasp the situation as best he could, he's pretty sure he was getting the idea. Lisia was pretty much a lost cause, she was as confused as ever. "Meaning..."

"That's right, Wallace! Blue-Eyes Illuminate now gains six hundred attack points as well since it had taken Red-Eyes Darkness's effect!" Haruto explained. As soon as he did, Blue-Eyes Illuminate's body gained a power blue fiery aura as it released its roar, doing so alongside Red-Eyes as their auras roared next to one another. "Since I can still normal summon since I have yet to do so, and I'll summoned forth Heteros Dragon Knight!"

They watched as the space below both of the flying dragons glowed both blue and red as it soon exploded, and what came out of the explosion was a lean armoured figure. Having silver armour that resembled that of a dragon, with it having large spikes on each arm and a helmet that was designed like a dragon's face.

The most noticeable parts of this monster were the golden accents on the armour, which lined the different sections. More so, the knight carried a thin yet sharp looking sword that had a red and blue gem attached to the handle. Finally, the most prominent feature were the eyes, the knight's left eye being crimson red and the right sapphire blue.

"Now, I'll take the time to activate his effect! That being since both a Red-Eyes and Blue-Eyes dragon monster are on the field, his attack points increase by two thousand as long as they remain on the field!" They watched as both a red and blue dense aura enveloped the knight. "Since I was able to resolve this effect, I can now draw two cards! That ends my turn."

* * *

**[Haruto]**

Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon: _[ATK: 3000 DEF: 2000] [Level: 7 Dark] [Dragon/Effect]_

Blue-Eyes Illuminate Dragon: _[ATK: 3100 DEF: 2500] [Level: 8 Light] [Dragon/Effect]_

Heteros Dragon Knight: _[ATK: 3000 DEF: 1500] [Level: 4 Light] [Warrior/Effect]_

* * *

"Very impressive, Haruto Mozaki. Being able to summon forth three powerful monsters on the first turn." Alvex had complimented with a clap of his hands. Haruto just crossed his arms as he didn't react at all, though the same couldn't be said for the two trainers that were observing the duel, at least the other people were hiding away, so they weren't seeing the duel.

Wallace and Lisia had been watching pretty much in complete silence as they could only marvel at the beasts that Haruto had summoned forth, they were monsters of incredible power. The two dragons being massive and as large as legendaries like Groudon, and the knight, despite being rather the same size as a average man, released immense pressure.

"Wh-What is this?" Lisia managed to croak out as she marvelled at the spectacle. Wallace stayed silent as he observed them, they were a true beauty. He had heard about these duel from Steven when he was informing of Haruto's arrival, but had yet to truly witness one for himself, it intrigued him of what Steven had told him.

But, now that he was really seeing it with his own eyes, he was speechless. It was a sight beyond what he had ever imagined, far greater than anything he had ever felt. True, the ideas of pokemon battles and contests gave him incredible adrenaline, but the anxiety and anticipation that he felt from this topped that more than ten fold, and he wasn't even the one fighting in it.

"It's my turn now! Draw!"

* * *

**Turn 2**

**Alvex**

**Haruto**** \- 4000 LP [Hand: 2]**

**Alvex**** \- 4000 LP [Hand: 6]**

* * *

"I'll start by actvating the spell card known as Allure of Darkness. This allows me to draw two cards, though I have to banish one DARK monster from my hand." Alvex explained as he did just as he had stated. He then held a card forwards before declaring as he placed it down. "Since you control more monsters than me, I can special summon Evilswarm Mandragora! Along with me normal summoning forth Rescue Rabbit!"

They watched as a small plant-like monster appeared on Alvex's side of the field, having resembled that of a mandrake. The top of its head had what appeared to be what looked like a venus flytrap and its arms were thorned leaves, and its body being mainly brown and having pale blonde-like hair.

The next monster that appeared to was a small cute rabbit that was grey and white in colour, though it appeared to be wearing a pair of goggles of sorts along with a helmet over its head, also having what appeared to be a phone attached around its neck by a string. It hopped around for a second before standing with Mandragora.

"They're so adorable! How can such little creatures beat those dragons that Haruto has?" Lisia had marvelled at the sight of the two small and adorable monsters, they looked harmless to her. Wallace wasn't convinced as he narrowed his eyes. "Don't judge by appearance, they could be dangerous."

"Eh? How? look at them!"

"Wallace is right." Haruto had voiced. Lisia turned to look at Haruto, who had his arms crossed as both him as well as his monsters were seemingly cautious as they were ready for battle. "You can't judge merely by appearance, while they aren't as strong as my monsters. I'm guessing he's relying on effects here."

"You'd be correct, Haruto Mozaki! I'll show you now! I activate Rescue Rabbit's effect! By banishing him, I am able to special summon forth two level four or lower normal monsters with the same name as each other to the field from my deck!" Rescue Rabbit then disappeared in the form of pixels as he took two cards from his deck and placed them down. "Come forth, my two Evilswarm Heliotropes!"

They watched as two monsters emerged onto the field, both being the same size as Haruto's knight as they both seemed to be growling in uncontrolled anger and insanity. They wore black armour and had swamp-greenish skin with spikes on their shoulder pads, each also wielding as large sword in one hand.

"Sc-Scary... Why are they acting like that?" Lisia stuttered. She went behind her uncle as they all saw that the two monsters were thrashing about and growling as they stood, seemingly uncontrollably as they released a bunch of bloodlust. Wallace was unnerved by the monsters as Haruto decided to explain.

"It's expected for them to act that way. It's said that whatever they used to be had been infected with a virus, driving them mad beyond repair, losing all of whom they once were. All they can think about now is eliminate, eradicate, and exterminate." Haruto explained with closed eyes behind his.

"That's... so sad."

"Indeed..."

"Don't worry, they won't be staying for long. I'll continue by activating the spell known as Double Summon, allowing me to perform an additional normal summon this turn!" Alvex declared, to which he then placed a card from his hand onto the duel disk. "With it, I'm summoning forth my Evilswarm Thunderbird!"

They watched as a rather large monster that was a bit bigger than Heteros and the Heliotropes emerged on the field. Having large webbed wings along with a dark obsidian body, along with red orbs inside of its body that ran along vertically down its stomach. From its head also camed what looked like tendrils swaying about.

"Considering you're using Evilswarms, I already know what you're going to be doing..." Haruto clicked his tongue. He doesn't know too much on the deck, but he knew it was strong in its own right. He had to tread cautiously. Alvex chuckled at this. "And I'm going to do it right now! I use my two Heliotropes to build the overlay network!"

"Woah...!" Lisia and Wallace were shocked when Alvex held out his hand as a swirling vortex of raw power and bright lights had appeared in front of them all. They observed as the two monsters turned into streams of energy before crashing down into the centre of the vortex, to which it glowed brighter afterward.

The pokemon that lived within the vicinity were all fleeing still, though some seem to have stopped as the light had attracted their attention. They could all be seen cowering away in fear at all that was happening, but who could blame them? They had never seen anything like this before, nothing so petrifying.

"Dragon that has been corrupted by a war that plagues the very land we stand upon, rise in a new glorious form, and cast aside all that stand before your might asunder! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Evilswarm Ophion!" Alvex had chanted. Everyone had just listened with awe at the chant, aside from Haruto who was narrowing his eyes.

They observed as a massive monster that was as large as both of Haruto's dragons began to emerge from the vortex, a loud roar going through the area as this was happening. It's claw reaching out, pulling it out of the vortex before finally arriving and stomping with its right leg as it released another death curdling roar.

It was on all fours and before flying into the air as it glared towards Haruto's two dragons, Haruto's doing the same in return. It had an obsidian armoured body with sharp claws and a pair of wings that had crystal-like blue and orange webbing. Its tail was like a blade and its mouth resembled that of a beak.

"I now once again build forth the overlay network with Mandragora and Thunderbird!" Alvex shouted as he once again formed the vortex in front of him. He grinned before they both crashed into the centre like the two Heliotropes had done. "Prepare yourself, Haruot Mozaki! I'm not holding back!"

"..."

"Shake and bring chaos to the firmament! Ripple the waters of the primordial oceans themselves with your very call! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Evilswarm Bahamut!" They watched as the very same monster that had appeared from the ocean emerged from the vortex, being that of the same size as the other dragons.

It stared up at the flying dragons as it roared at them, to which they did the same in return. Heteros Knight was seemingly flying alongside Haruto's dragons as Bahamut soon flew up beside Ophion as they all glared at each other. The two trainers and the surrounding pokemon all staring up in awe and fear.

"I now activate the effect of Evilswarm Bahamut! By removing one overlay unit, I can activate its effect, allowing me to discard one LSwarm monster. Thus allowing me to take control of one of your monsters!" Alvex explained. Haruto widened his eyes at this. "I choose to take control of Blue-Eyes Illuminate! Which also means Heteros Knight loses his boost in power!"

* * *

**[Haruto]**

Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon: _[ATK: 3000 DEF: 2000] [Level: 7 Dark] [Dragon/Effect]_

Heteros Dragon Knight: _[ATK: 1000 DEF: 1500] [Level: 4 Light] [Warrior/Effect]_

**[Alvex]**

Evilswarm Bahamut: _[ATK: 2350 DEF: 1350] [Rank: 4 Dark] [OU: 1] [Dragon/Xyz/Effect]_

Evilswarm Ophion: _[ATK: 2550 DEF: 1650] [Rank: 4 Dark] [OU: 2] [Dragon/Xyz/Effect]_

Blue-Eyes Illuminate Dragon: _[ATK: 3100 DEF: 2500] [Level: 8 Light] [Dragon/Effect]_

* * *

"Heteros! Blue-Eyes!" Haruto shouted. Heteros seemed to stagger as the aura around him was flickering, Blue-Eyes roaring as it was pulled over to Alvex's side as a dark menacing aura had enveloped its body. Alvex smirked sinisterly as he then pointed forwards. "Now, I'll use your monster to destroy Red-Eyes! Attack!"

"Oh, crud!" Haruto braced himself. Blue-Eyes seemingly not in control of itself had charged forwards and attacked Red-Eyes, causing it to scream in pain before shattering in the form of a large explosion. The explosion causing a large gust of wind to blow across a large vicinity of the area.

"Haruto!" Wallace had called out as both him and Lisia blocked the wind from their face, though it was really difficult. When the wind stopped after a bit of time, they both looked to see Haruto okay, though they widened their eyes since Haruto's hood had been knocked off and his appearance was revealed to them. Lisia gained a small pink tint on her face when looking at him.

"Gahh~!"

"H-Haruto!" Both of the trainers shouted, and the pokemon watching had all gasp and cried out in surprise when powerful electricity had shocked Haruto, causing him to scream. It wasn't too painful since he hadn't lost many life points, but it was still decently painful. The trainers could only shudder at the idea of being shocked like that.

"It's not over yet! I'll now use Ophion to destroy Heteros Knight! Go, destroy!" Alvex had shouted as he pointed towards the knight that was standing in front of Haruto. Both Wallace and Lisia were seriously worried as they saw the beast charging towards Haruto, though Haruto had different plans.

"Not so fast! I activate the spell card from my hand known as Radiance of One's Might!" Haruto shouted as he placed the card on his duel disk. It depicted a silhouette of a man with blue shining energy surrounding him. "Since I have lower life points, this allows me to summon forth a monster from my graveyard directly to the field! I choose Red-Eyes Black Dragon!"

"This won't help you! You'll still take the damage!" Alvex shouted. They all then saw as Red-Eyes Black Dragon emerged on the field beside Heteros Knight, though Alvex seemed confused, as well as the others, when Ophion stopped moving. "Huh? What in the world is going on here?"

"Radiance of One's Might doesn't just let me bring back a monster, but it also ends the current battle phase! You cannot attack anymore this turn!" Haruto had declared. Alvex seemed shocked about this as he clicked his tongue, though he chuckled afterward. "To think you would have such a backup plan. Impressive indeed. Very well, then I'll remove one overlay unit from Ophion to activate his effect, allowing me to add one Infestation spell or trap card from my deck to my hand. I end my turn with two face downs."

"Then it's my turn. Draw!"

* * *

**[Haruto]**

Red-Eyes Black Dragon: _[ATK: 2400 DEF: 2000] [Level: 7 Dark] [Dragon/Normal]_

Heteros Dragon Knight: _[ATK: 1000 DEF: 1500] [Level: 4 Light] [Warrior/Effect]_

**[Alvex]**

Evilswarm Bahamut: _[ATK: 2350 DEF: 1350] [Rank: 4 Dark] [OU: 1] [Dragon/Xyz/Effect]_

Evilswarm Ophion: _[ATK: 2550 DEF: 1650] [Rank: 4 Dark] [OU: 2] [Dragon/Xyz/Effect]_

Blue-Eyes Illuminate Dragon: _[ATK: 3100 DEF: 2500] [Level: 8 Light] [Dragon/Effect]_

* * *

**Turn 3**

**Haruto**

**Haruto**** \- 3900 LP [Hand: 2]**

**Alvex**** \- 4000 LP [Hand: 0]**

* * *

'Alright... things aren't looking good for me right now. What can I do?' Haruto wondered as he looked at the cards in his hand. There was very little that he could work with right now, but he had to make do with what he had! He then thought as he seemed to think. 'Okay, I think by summoning forth...'

"If you're thinking about summoning forth a monster from your extra deck, I'm glad to tell you that you can't." Alvex grinned. Haruto seemed confused as he looked at Alvex, the same with the two trainers. "Since Ophion still has an overlay unit attached to him, any level five or higher monsters cannot be special summoned!"

"What?" Haruto gasped. Okay, things just got way harder! What in the world was he going to do now?! He had a plan forming before, but Ophion's effect is making this difficult. The monsters that were on Alvex's control were mighty, and his monsters right now stood no chance, things weren't looking good... "If only there was... huh? Of course!"

"Huh?" Alvex rose an eyebrow beneath his helmet at the sudden shouted that came from Haruto. He saw that the boy was smiling, to which the member of the Dark Estrada narrowed his eyes, what was he planning? He had reduced the boy's chances by a lot, what could he possibly do?

"This is the only thing I can do right now, hope this all works out! I'll start my turn off by activating the second effect of Heteros Knight, allowing me to select one monster on the field and change its level to equal his! Level down, Red-Eyes!" Haruto declared as he pointed towards his dragon. Which it roared in response.

"What's the point in that? It's..." Alvex looked confused for a second before widening his eyes as he noticed something, something that made him step back. "They're... the same level now. Which means... you're going for an Xyz summon!"

"Bingo! Since Xyz monsters don't have levels, then the effect of Ophion doesn't affect their summoning! I now build the overlay network with Red-Eyes Black Dragon and Heteros Knight!" Haruto shouted as he held his hand forwards, to which the very same vortex appeared in response. The monsters soon turning into energy and crashing into the vortex.

"Beast encompassed by the very soul of devastation! I call upon the one that dwells within a prison where years of countless evolution may take form! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Red-Eyes Peril Dragon!" Haruto chanted. They watched in awe as a massive dragon appeared from the vortex, releasing its own powerful roar as it shot into the sky.

When it stopped, they could all see it in its full glory. It was a lean yet powerful looking beast, having shining black scales along with unimaginably sharp looking claws. It possessed wings that had crimson webbing of crystals along with sharp silver platings that covered the edges of the wings, the head, and along the back to the tip of the tail.

Finally, what caught their attention the most were the glowing red lights that glowed through the spaces between the different sections of the dragon, giving a feeling of power as its eyes glowed bright red in tandem with the glowing red spaces. It was both a terrifying and beautiful dragon.

"So what? You managed to summon forth a monster, what can it possibly do to help you in this situation? It doesn't even have over a thousand attack points!" Alvex wondered with narrowed eyes. Haruto narrowed his own eyes at Alvex before giving a smirk. "You should know the true strength of Xyz monsters are their effects! I remove both of Peril's overlay units!"

"What?!"

"He now becomes immune to all effects of Xyz monsters, and no spell or trap cards can be activated in response to this effect! Rendering you're Bahamut's effect null to him!" Haruto explained. Alvex recoiled back at the information, unaffected by Xyz monster's effects?! "Since I have successfully resolved this effect, I can activate his second effect without needing overlay units! I am able to remove one overlay unit from any monster on the field! I choose Bahamut!"

"Huh?" Alvex and the others watched as the overlay unit that circled around Bahamut had shattered into pieces. Alvex then looked at Haruto confused by the use of the effect. "What was the point of that stunt? Bahamut's effect wouldn't have affected you anyway."

"Because, this now allows me to activate Peril's third and final effect!" Haruto answered strongly. Alvex was stunned, a third effect in a chain of effects? What kind of monster was this? He had a bad feeling about this... Haruto then further added. "Peril now gains attack points equal to the total rank of the monster it removed the Xyz material from, which Bahamut is rank four, and multiply that by six hundred, he gains two thousand four hundred attack points!"

"What?! What is this?!" Alvex gritted his teeth as he saw the dragon roaring with power as its aura condensed immensely. Peril's attack points had risen to a great three thousand four hundred, becoming stronger than all the monsters under Alvex's control. "Now, Peril attacks Bahamut! Rid the field of this beast!"

"Bahamut!" Alvex had cried out as his ace monster was sliced right through by Peril's claws, to which it released a pained roar before exploding. Alvex felt the shock, though he didn't scream as he then glared towards Haruto. "This doesn't change anything! I still have two thousand nine hundred and fifty life points remaining! I'll finish you off in the next turn!"

"Not happening! I'm ending this now! I set one card on the field face-down before activating the last card in my hand!" Haruto shouted in response. Alvex looked at the card that Haruto showed, before his eyes widened. Haruto smirked as he then played the card. "I activate Rank-Up-Magic: Doors of Chaos! By selecting one Xyz monster on my field and using it as a material, I can summon forth a CXyz monster that is two ranks higher! I can then attach this spell card as an overlay unit for the summoned monster afterwards!"

"Damnit...!"

"I call forth the overlay network using my Red-Eyes Peril Dragon as the material!" Haruto declared as the vortex opened once again. Peril then crashed into the centre of it as Haruto chanted. "The absolute destruction brought upon by your might shall crush all opposition! Taking form in the eyes chaos! Chaos Xyz Change! Rank 6! Cause havoc, CXyz: Souless-Eyes Ruin Dragon!"

They watched as a mighty monster emerged from the vortex, one that was even larger in size than the dragons and Bahamut. It held a superior aura as its eyes demanding authority, having a lean yet built body that was that of a humanoid dragon. Scales being metallic obsidian and having a pair of purple eyes.

It had three pairs of sharp wings on its back and silver metallic plates that covered its forearms, thighs, tails, as well as the chest area. At the centre of its chest was a dark purple orb and it had silver claws that were remarkably sharp and reflected the rays of the sun away. It released a powerful roar, shaking the ocean and the very ground they stood upon.

* * *

**[Haruto]**

CXyz: Souless-Eyes Ruin Dragon: _[ATK: 1500 DEF: 1600] [Rank: 6 Dark] [Dragon/Xyz/Effect]_

* * *

"I'm finishing this duel now! By removing both of Ruin's overlay units, I am able to negate the effects of all spell and trap cards on the field as well as monsters, except for Ruin!" Haruto explained. Alvex was shocked by the effect, though there was more. "Now, since a total of five cards that were negated, them being the monsters you control and the two spell or trap cards you set along with my own, he gains six hundred attack points for each!"

"What?! This is...!"

"How much is that...? Six hundred times five... three thousand!" Lisia gasped. Both her and Wallace seemed to get the game now, it was both a dangerous yet rather intriguing game. The concept was rather easy to understand after a while, so they understood the basic rules and stuff from watching.

"Souless now has a total of four thousand five hundred attack points which I will use to destroy Ophion! Now!" Souless rushed towards the dragon before smashing it into the ground, creating a crater as a scream of terrible pain was heard before it exploded. "Gahhh~! You're going to pay for this! You still failed to take may life points completely away! I still have one thousand!"

"I'm afraid this is truly where it ends! Since I had activated its effect, and successfully destroyed a monster afterwards! I am now able to conduct a second attack!" Haruto declared. Alvex's eyes widened in horror as Souless began charging towards Illuminate. "Sorry, friend! But, I'm winning this duel! Souless, destroy Blue-Eyes!"

"Noooo~!" Alvex yelled as the attack went through, resulting in a massive explosion. This made every person that was watching, pokemon included, have to cover their faces and try to hold on to anything to keep them stable as the explosion slowly subsided. When it did, Alvex was revealed to be on his knees and Haruto was panting, the monsters all gone from sight.

* * *

**Winner**

**Haruto**

**Haruto**** \- 3900 LP [Hand: 0]**

**Alvex**** \- 0 LP [Hand: 0]**

* * *

"Damn you... I can see now why Orion was so eager to defeat you, and how you are such a threat to our plans. We shall meet again one day." Alvex grumbled as he stumbled up to his feet before placing his hand on his duel disk. "We shall duel each other again one day, Haruto Mozaki! For now, I shall take my leave."

"Wait, hold on!" Haruto shouted. It was too late as Alvex already began to disappear, which he soon was completely gone from sight. Haruto gritted his teeth as he punched the ground with his right fist in frustration. He wasn't able to get any answers out of that guy, he left way too quickly!

"Haruto!" Said boy turned his head to see both Lisia and Wallace running over towards his location, which he then stood up and turned towards them. He stumbled a bit as both of them then stopped in front of him, with Wallace assisting in Haruto standing up as he was winded after that duel.

"Are you alright, Haruto?" Lisia asked in worry as she saw the boy's exhausted condition. Haruto nodded his head and replied by saying. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little exhausted, that's all there is to it."

"Excellent work. You managed to claim victory." Wallace congratulated as he smiled at the boy. Haruto just sighed as he gave a small smile along with a nod, though he then frowned and had downcasted eyes as he then said. "Yeah, but I still haven't managed to get any new information that guy."

"That is true. But, at least we do know something. He did say that he accomplished whatever he was here for, and that is something we need to find out." Wallace said seriously as Haruto agreed wholeheartedly. This was something that needed closure, what was going on with this group of people? Who were the leaders?

"Excuse me." Lisia's voice snapped the both of them out of their thoughts as they turned to look at her with confusion covering both of their faces. They noticed that she had her arms crossed and with a heavy pout on her face as she was tapping her right foot on the ground. "I demand an explanation. For everything!"

"..." Both Wallace and Haruto shared a look with one another before sighing at the same time, they were not going to be able to get out of this one, especially if it was Wallace's niece that they were talking about.

"Oh boy..."


	3. Investigation In Paradise

**A/N: I won't say the effects as it takes the whole element of surprise of their effects to you guys away. ****Also, Haruto will end up getting a pokemon for himself. Though I have indeed already decided what pokemon he will be getting. Finally, this story will contain some very dark themes, just warning in advance.**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

* * *

"It already made the news..."

"It would seem so."

Both Steven and Haruto could currently be seen standing within one of the private areas that the staff could rest at in the Devon Corporation building as Steven had seemingly handed to Haruto something that looked to be a device that looked similar to that of an IPad, with the screen displaying an interesting document.

Haruto also had a black and white backpack on his right shoulder, which held a bunch of supplies that Steven and Mr. Stone said that might prove useful one day when he was on missions. He wasn't one to complain as it would be good to be prepared, anything was possible, so being prepared for situations in advance is good.

"Strange creature appears from the oceans of Sootopolis. Is it real? Is it a hoax? Read now..." Haruto had read the title of the article as it was indeed talking about the appearance of a massive monster, which he knew was Bahamut. It seemed that a picture was shown on the right that was of the massive wave, and not the creature. "At least they didn't get a picture of it clearly."

"Quite so. Though, there had been a lot of questions with the citizens of Sootopolis about this occurrence, thankfully none have any real information about duels and the monsters, so they are considering a pokemon." Steven had explained as he scratched the back of his head and sighed before crossing his arms.

"Wallace has been asked a lot about it and is swarmed by reporters. Glad I'm not in his position." Haruto smiled nervously as he remembered it. He remembered that a bit after the incident, many reporters ended up swarming Wallace as he was the main figure of the city, being their gym leader. "Hope he can make up some story..."

"We can just be glad that you hadn't ended up being caught on camera at all, along with that duelist." Steven stated as he took the device from Haruto's hands. They then heard a noise as they turned to see that the doors had opened and someone walked in. "Oh, look at who's here. How are you doing."

"Greetings. It was quite hectic..." The person that came in was none other than Wallace. He appeared exhausted as he sighed and walked over towards them, he was rubbing the back of his head as he held a frown on his face. Wallace then looked towards and Haruto and smiled. "Nice to see you have rested up. That was an intense battle."

"Duel, it is usually referred to as a duel. Anyway, It wasn't exhausting enough for it to be that serious. So, don't worry about it." Haruto smiled as he waved his hand in front of his face. Wallace really didn't know if he could believe Haruto, that duel looked like it was difficult for him, but he didn't question it. "What about Lisia, was she the same as you?"

"She was lucky enough that she wasn't questioned like me. Though, she was more troubling than the reporters." Wallace gave a small deadpan as he said this. Haruto could only agree wholeheartedly, she had constantly asked the two of them about what everything that she had witnessed and heard was about.

They had no choice in the end but to tell her about it, and as expected, she was incredibly shocked about what she had heard. Thankfully though, she accepted the answer as she really couldn't deny a single thing they said after what she had witnessed. While the whole thing did sound preposterous, she couldn't deny it.

"Where is she right now?" Steven asked.

"She's back in Sootopolis, back at it in the contests. Thankfully, she didn't come over here with me, could have been more trouble." Wallace sighed as he shrugged his shoulders. Both Haruto and Steven snorted at this, they could tell she would be a handful. Their attention was then attracted by the earpiece in Haruto's ear.

"Hello?"

"**Haruto! I need you, Steven and Wallace in the control room right now. There's something strange happening.**" Mr. Stone's voice had called out. Haruto seemed confused more than worried, though he was a little bit, this being because Mr. Stone's voice wasn't one of extreme alert. "Eh? What's wrong?"

"**We're not entirely sure, though it's something you should probably know of.**"

"Alright?" Haruto said unsurely as he cut the link. He then looked towards Steven and Wallace as they just listened as they waited for him to finish talking, to which they now walked up to Haruto as Steven decided to ask. "What was that about, Haruto? Did something happen?"

"I'm not sure, but your father wants us three in the control room."

* * *

"What's the situation, Mr. Stone?"

"Take a look at this. We are getting some strange readings, they're similar to duelling energy, though not as powerful as before." Mr. Stone responded to Aster's question as the group had just arrived back in the control room where the scientists were once again working hard. The group looked towards the large screen to see what was happening.

What it displayed was a map of what appeared to be a bunch of islands surrounded by a bunch of water, and what caught their attention was that one of the islands had a light red space glowing and blinking. Both Steven and Wallace seemed to recognise the place, Haruto was just clueless, he didn't know the places in this world.

"Isn't that the Alola region?" Steven had asked as he crossed his arms. Mr. Stone nodded his head in response, to which Haruto seemed to give Steven a confused look. Steven noticed this and decided to explain further. "It's a region in our world, a tropical place consisting of four islands. I went there a long time ago for a vacation."

"Huh... But, what does that red blinking light mean? Is there another possible member of that Dark Estrada over there?" Haruto asked seriously. All three of them, being Haruto, Steven and Wallace, looked seriously towards Mr. Stone. The man just shook his head with a sigh. "That's just it. We don't know. There are signs of duelling energy, so we can only assume."

"Even so, it would be most important that it should be investigated immediately." Wallace stated as he turned to look at them. They all seemed to agree as Mr. Stone turned to face Haruto, to which the boy knew what he was going to say. "Haruto, I know you're tired from the previous mission. But, I ask of you to investigate this."

"No worries, I'm not tired at all. I'll head on over as soon as I can." Haruto responded. The sensors were detecting duelling energy, so it must have something to do with those Dark Estrada people, but the question was what. Whatever they were doing in Alola, he was going to find out. "How long will it take to get there?"

"On helicopter, it should take you a good while, you would have to stop a few times." Steven said as he began to type on the computer. They all walked up to see what Steven did as the screen then zoomed out to show all the regions as a line connected the Alola and Hoenn region. "On an aeroplane, it would take a good number of hours."

"That's too slow, the signal might be gone by the time I get there... I guess I have no choice." Haruto said aloud. They all turned to look at him in confusion when he took out his duel disk and placed it on his arm before it activated, he then took out one of his monsters before placing it on the disk. "Blue-Eyes, I require your assistance!"

"Amazing..." Mr. Stone muttered. As Haruto had placed the card onto his disk, Blue-Eyes emerged as it gave a loud roar as the building shook a bit. The scientists were staring it the behemoth in awe, with it having been able to barely fit as it had to crouch down as to not hit the roof, despite the control room being massive.

"So, you can summon your duel monsters without being in a... duel was it?"

"Yep. I can call forth their help, whether in a duel or not." Haruto responded before running up to Blue-Eyes and quickly climbed up onto its back. Haruto then looked down at the three that were watching him as he then said. "I'll ride on Blue-Eyes to Alola, he'll get me there faster than any plane or boat."

"Wait, do you know which direction Alola is?" Wallace asked with a raised eyebrow. Haruto nodded his head as he gestured towards the screen, which was still displaying the locations of all the regions as well as the sensors for energy. "Sure do. That map is really easy to understand, so I already figured out which direction I need to go."

"Very well, then we certainly do wish you the best of luck." Mr. Stone had nodded. Haruto nodded in return as Blue-Eyes gave another roar, to which it then turned towards a massive window of the building, thankfully managing to barely allow Blue-Eyes to fit through. Before they were about to leave, Steven called out.

"Haruto! I'll make sure to contact someone that I met on the island that the signal is coming from, he should be able to help you while you're there!" Steven had said as Haruto and Blue-Eyes exited through the window before flying in the air as the boy looked back inside the building. "Sure, thanks! Can you guys tell me in case anything happens?"

"Leave it to us! We'll be rooting for you from here." Mr. Stone had responded as they all walked up in front of the window. Haruto smiled and gave a thumbs-up before him and Blue-Eyes shot off into the sky at unfathomable speeds. Wallace then turned to the other two and said. "I guess we can only root for him now, huh?"

"Yes, we can only hope that he can help us all from this threat. A threat that transcends our understanding." Mr. Stone replied as he closed his eyes. He then noticed something, turning his head, he saw that Steven was staring at the ground with a distant look in his eyes. "Is something the matter, Steven?"

"You do seem distracted..."

"I guess... It's just that, I'm upset... angered." Steven said as his eyes narrowed slightly. He looked at his right fist and clenched it as he gritted his teeth slightly, Wallace and Mr. Stone seemed confused as they looked at each other. "Haruto is going out there and fighting against this threat whose strength is beyond anything we have ever seen all on his own, and I can only sit here and do nothing but pray! I feel so... pathetic!"

"I understand your anger, but... there is not much we can do." Wallace frowned. In truth, he felt the exact same way that Steven was right now. He hated the fact that the lives of countless people were at risk, and Haruto was holding the burden of protecting them all on his own! Steven just sighed as he then said "I'm the champion, yet... I'm so useless."

"..."

"I... need time to think about everything and call Hala."

* * *

Haruto could currently be seen rocketing through the air and over what appeared to be an endless view of the brilliant blue sea, his hair dancing violently in the powerful winds that stirred as Blue-Eyes shot through the air. Haruto had seen every now and then the pokemon that leapt out of the water, though he barely saw them due to the speed he was going.

It had only been around an hour or so since he left the Devon Corp building, and he was quite certain that he was nearly there, Blue-Eyes, as well as Red-Eyes, were both incredibly powerful and fast dragons. He narrowed his eyes as he noticed something in the distance, he then smirked when he saw that it was incoming land.

"Seems like we've arrived, Blue-Eyes! Fly lower towards the sea so we don't get spotted from above!" Haruto stated. Blue-Eyes complied with the order as it began to dive downwards, Haruto hanging on as it then straightened itself and was now flying a meter or so above the surface of the water.

The speed in which it was going caused the sea to split and create waves as it was flying, though they began to die down as Blue-Eyes was slowing down its flight, being because they were about to arrive at their destination. Haruto glanced his eyes to the side to see that there were man-made structures, that being buildings, so at least he knew a spot where humans were at.

"Stop on that side of the island, Blue-Eyes!" Haruto ordered. He was pointing towards a space on the coast of the island that was a good bit away from the city or town he saw, so that he and Blue-Eyes wouldn't be spotted. Blue-Eyes then straightened its body vertically as it used its wings to stop its momentum, finally coming to a stop above the sand of the island.

Haruto sighed before smiling as he then jumped off of Blue-Eyes and onto the sand of the beach, to which he looked around and was relieved to see that there was no one here. There would be trouble if there was. He then turned around to face Blue-Eyes as he gave the dragon a smile. "Thanks for the ride, Blue-Eyes."

The dragon gave a small roar with a nod before he began to disappear, to which Haruto then looked towards what appeared to be a rather dense forest. Haruto then adjusted his bag back onto his shoulder before he began walking towards it, though when he was about to step into it, he stopped and narrowed his eyes.

"Hm...?" Haruto turned his head towards a certain part of the forest that was towards the right side of where he was standing. He stayed still and narrowed his eyes at the place, though he soon turned his head back before continuing his walk. He thought he felt someone watching him, maybe it was his imagination.

Unknown to him, a pair of unblinking and curious blue eyes were watching him walk into the forest.

* * *

"We suggest that you leave this alley before things get ugly."

"Yeah! This is our hideout place!"

A group of four individuals within what appeared to be a dark alleyway area within the city of the island could be seen shouting towards what appeared to be a figure that was cloaked in a black hooded cloak that covered their entire body. The hood also seemed to completely obscure their face from view, though it would have been already difficult due to the darkness of this alleyway, the only thing visible being the small red light coming from within the hood.

The group that were yelling at this hooded figure all appeared to be male and had torn up clothes that you would normally find bikers wearing, their clothes being rather rebellious in nature as they all held threatening smirks on their faces as they were seemingly trying to threaten the figure. Though, they didn't appear at all shaken.

"I suggest you be careful with who you threaten. If you believe that you can waver me with such empty words, then you are sorely mistaken." The hooded figure said with a sinister tone as it sent a small chill down their spine. Though, one of them soon shook it off and gave a nervous chuckle before saying.

"O-Oh~? Trying to act tough, huh?" One of them had stuttered as he said this. The hooded figure just gave a dark chuckle that sounded through the area, once again making them shake from its tone. That was when a breeze went through the place, to which the hood then was blown back and off of the figure's head. "Wh-What the?!"

When the hood was knocked off, the figure was revealed to be wearing a metallic helmet. The body of the cloak was also blown by the wind, revealing a metal bodysuit that the figure was seemingly wearing. The person had the exact same attire of both Alvex and Orion, though there was one major difference, an inhumane grin with sharp teeth was designed on the helmet.

The other part that completely made their faces run cold were the red lights that were on the helmet, and they weren't designed like LED lights where they were circular. But, the crimson red glowing lights were in the shape running down tears that came from the eyes, which made it look like the helmet was crying out rivers of blood.

"What kind of freaky helmet is that? Wh-Who wears something like that!" One of the males shouted as his body was shaken by the appearance of the now visible figure. They soon shook their heads as they calmed themselves, though their bodies were still shaking a bit. "Wh-Whatever! Trying to scare us with your mask! N-Not going to work! We'll deal with you accordingly!"

"Hoh~? I'd like to see you try!" The hooded figure smirked underneath his helmet as he gave a low dark chuckle. They shook a bit, but two of them seemed to gather enough courage to seemingly run at the figure as they threw a punch towards his helmet, though they were shocked when the figure didn't even flinch. "Was that it? Pathetic."

"How in th-!" The male didn't even manage to finish his line before the two that had attacked the figure had their necks grabbed by the figure, to which he then began to lift them up and off the ground with ease as they were struggling, but to no avail. The other two widened their eyes as they began shouting towards him.

"H-Hey! Let them go!"

"Y-Yeah! I swear, we'll...!"

"Swear you'll what? Make me pay? That's laughable!" The figure laughed as he heard this. He then proceeded to give a demented grin behind his helmet as he tightened his grip on both of them, they struggled more as their faces became pale. It didn't last long before their bodies became limp, their eyes losing their colour as they dangled as the figure was still holding them.

The other two male could only watch the sight in complete horror as they fell onto their backs and were shaking uncontrollably, their eyes dilating in fear and their face pale. They were barely able to swallow their spit as the blood-red tears on the figure's mask glowed brighter, giving it an even more intimidating look.

"You shouldn't have threatened me, it can only end so much worse for you. Honestly, you lot are pathetic!" The figure began laughing madly as if they had gone insane, the laugh itself making them crawl back as much as they could. The figure dropped the two bodies of the males that attacked him, making a thump as they contacted with the ground.

"The weak shall fall and the strong shall rise! Now... you two are next!"

Unknown to any of them, a group of five could be seen watching from above as they were hiding behind the elevated parts of the edges of the roof. They were all looking down with fear plastered all of their faces, the horror that they had just witnessed and were now witnessing was something they can't forget... ever!

The group consisted of a female with long pink hair, a male with blue hair that went down around just above the shoulders, a cat-like pokemon with an oval-shaped head and was cream in colour, having also had a golden charm attached to its head. The last two members of this group being a large pokemon with a blue body and constantly closed eyes as well as a pokemon that was yellow with a black tail and a disguise of sorts that was yellow.

These people were none other than Team Rocket, a group of individuals that steal pokemon and are always up to something not good. The first member being Jessie, the second being James, the third being the pokemon known as Meowth, and the last two pokemon being a pokemon belonging to Jessie, that pokemon being Wobbuffet and Mimikyu.

"Y-You guys are seeing this, right...?" James had muttered as his face was drained of all colour. The others were pretty much silent as they fell back and shifted away from the edge of the roof, their bodies constantly shaking. Meowth was the one that spoke next. "Y-Y-Yeah! Whoever that crazy dude was just...!"

"W-We need to get out of here! Right now! I'm not staying!" Jessie said to the rest of them. They couldn't agree more as they quickly ran off and into the open streets after climbing down, they could have sworn that they heard the sounds of screams. It was absolutely petrifying, despite their line of work, they have never ever seen someone be killed or let alone kill someone before...

Even the likes of Mimikyu wasn't immune to what it had just witnessed, that person that wore the hood could probably be more terrifying than when someone was to look under its cloak to see its true self. Mimikyu honestly never wanted to see that man again, whoever they were, Mimikyu knew for a fact that they were dangerous.

It was not long after that the figure soon emerged from the alleyway and into the open area, his hood and cloak covering his body once again as he smirked demonically underneath his helmet. He then looked up towards the sky as he then said.

"Well, now since that's been dealt with. Time to head to the place. Hehehe~!"

* * *

"Alright, come on out. I know you're watching."

Haruto's voice had demanded as he once again ceased his walk. It had been around ten minutes since he had entered into the forest, though he kept getting this feeling that someone had been watching him with his every movement. It got to the point that he was seriously getting sick of it, so it was time to do something.

Haruto waited after he had demanded such, to which it was silent for a bit before he heard rustling in the trees. He narrowed his eyes more when something seemed to zoon down a few meters away from him, when the figure stopped, he saw that it was a decently large pokemon that was bigger than he was.

The pokemon had a head and torso that are black with white markings on its chest, just above its eyes, and on top of its head. Extending from the top of its head is a large, orange plume with bristles along the back. There is a yellow marking covering the top bristle and half of the bristle below it. The bottom of this crest goes all the way to its neck, where it divides its face in half and creates a beak-like nose.

It has small, blue eyes with yellow markings behind them. The lower half of its body is orange with four-pointed projections, one short spine on the front and two short spines in the back, with one longer spine between them. These spines resemble a bird's tail feathers. Its thin arms have round, yellow structures encircling its shoulders. On each arm is a shell that appears to be half of a bird mask, and its hands end in two large claws to create a beak for the mask.

The mask itself is mostly yellow with black, orange, and white markings. There are three white triangular markings with black edges on the top of each half of the mask, which create diamond-shapes when the mask is closed. The 'eyes' consist of a white diamond connected to a slightly larger orange diamond, which is inside a larger yellow diamond.

Each of these shapes is edged in black. On each half of its beak is an orange triangle with a white rim. There are wing-shaped structures on each side, toward the back. Both of them stared each other down unblinking, Haruto held a calculative gaze as he took in everything about the pokemon. He didn't feel any malice, but he still needed to be wary.

"Alright, who are you? You've been following me for a while now, while you don't seem to hold any ill intent, I still don't trust you just yet." Haruto stated seriously. The pokemon seemed surprised, though it was really difficult to tell. The pokemon seemed to reply. "I'm surprised you are not aware of who I am, though considering how I saw you flying to the island from afar. You must not be from here."

"I guess you must be quite the figure here then."

"That's true. You are quite th-! Hold on! You can understand me?" The pokemon had shouted in surprise as it actually jerked back in response to its realisation. Haruto seemed to cock an eyebrow in confusion as he saw its confusion and shock. "How is this possible? There is no way a human can understand what we pokemon say!"

"Is it that weird? Because I can easily understand every single thing that you are saying." Haruto responded with crossed arms as he gained a calm look on his face, though the caution in them was still present. The pokemon was still shocked, though it then decided to ask. "But, how is that p-possible? Normal people can't understand pokemon."

"Well, if I were to make a hypothesis. Then I would say that it is probably due to the strong spiritual energy that you release, well, at least strong enough that it allows me to communicate with you." Haruto theorised. The pokemon seemed confused by the explanation as he tilted his head. "So, what's your name anyways?"

"Tapu Koko... Guardian Deity of Melemele Island." Tapu Koko introduced himself. Haruto seemed to cock his eyebrow once again at the title, no wonder this dude was apparently a big figure for this place, considering that they must worship this dude as a god. "What about you? And what do you mean by spiritual energy?"

"The name's Haruto, Haruto Mozaki. For your second question, to put it simply, it's because you have a stronger aura than normal pokemon do. Thus, allowing me to communicate with you better since I have the ability to speak to beings of such calibre." Haruto explained as simply as he could. "Just like how I can interact with these two."

"Huh? Who do you... mean..." Tapu Koko widened his eyes when the spirits of both Red and Blue-Eyes appeared behind Haruto and were both growling. Tapu Koko noticed that they seemed to be rather protective over Haruto, speaking volumes of their respect for him. More so that they were dragons, which are more aggressive than normal pokemon due to nature, though they weren't pokemon.

Tapu Koko remembered seeing Blue-Eyes, the dragon that he saw Haruto riding on towards the island. Seeing clearly and up close, it was more beautiful and larger than it thought before, and Red-Eyes was no different, but it held a bit of a more terrifying presence. Haruto smiled as he looked at the dragons.

"They don't talk, but I can still somewhat communicate with them." Haruto smiled. Their spirits soon began to fade away as Haruto turned back to look at Tapu Koko. Tapu Koko finally noticed something, the look that Haruto had, his eyes full of maturity and wisdom, but also sadness as well as happiness. "Anyway, mind telling me where a settlement is around here?"

"If you mean a city, then there is one not too far off in that direction." Tapu Koko had recovered from his shock as he pointed towards a certain direction of the forest, to which Haruto nodded his head. Tapu Koko then asked seriously. "Mind telling me now why you are on this island? I can tell just by your posture and expression that you're not here for a simple reason."

"Well, considering your title, I assume that you must be some kind of protector of this island or something. I guess it would be best for you to know about it. It's a long story."

"I have time..."

After that, they both began to traverse through the forest, with Tapu Koko leading Haruto towards the city while the young duelist had begun to explain the reasons for his appearance in this region. To say that the guardian was surprised would be a huge understatement, he never knew such creatures like Duel Monsters existed, especially other worlds.

After having explained about the dark duelists that have appeared, Tapu Koko was incredibly concerned, they must hold power beyond his imagination. If Haruto's Red and Blue-Eyes dragons were anything to go by in terms of power, which Tapu Koko could easily sense their immense power, then who knows what the enemy has in store.

"So, this is the city? What's it called?"

"I can't answer that, I'm afraid that I have the foggiest idea." Tapu Koko responded as Haruto looked at him with a deadpanned expression on his face. Tapu Koko sweatdropped as he saw the face that had been directed at him. "H-Hey! I don't pay attention to stuff like this, alright? You can't blame me! I'm busy protecting the island!"

"Sure... I totally believe, one hundred percent. No jokes here..."

"Your sarcasm pains me..."

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway, I think it's time you reveal yourself. You've been hiding from me for a good while now." Haruto voiced. Tapu Koko seemed confused, was there someone else that he hadn't noticed when he was observing Haruto? Tapu Koko looked around in confusion, he didn't see anyone. Though, he soon looked to see Haruto's was looking directly behind him.

"Huh? Why are you looking at your shadow?"

"Because the one that is hiding, is hiding in my shadow. I can sense your presence, you hold a strong spiritual energy. Who are you? There's no use hiding." Haruto stated with narrowed eyes. He had this constant feeling of being watched, even after identifying Tapu Koko, and he just assumed it was Tapu Koko still, but he was not thinking that now.

"Y-You knew I was h-here?" A rather shy voice sounded, surprising the two of them as they then noticed that within Haruto's shadow, something seemed to be shifting around. They had not expected the voice to have such a tone, though they just watched as the figure began to reveal itself. "I thought I was sneaky..."

"Do you know him?"

"Can't say I do... never seen him before." Tapu Koko responded to Haruto's question as the pokemon revealed to be quite a bit shorter than Haruto was. Tapu Koko had met a lot of different kinds of pokemon, but never before this one. Though, he could sense a powerful energy from it, and he was certain that Haruto could sense it too.

"So, what's your name?"

"M-Marshadow..." The pokemon had introduced itself. Marshadow, while still connected to Haruto's shadow, could sense that he had small amounts of caution towards him and no ill intent or anything, so at least he didn't need to worry too much. He hadn't expected to be caught hiding though.

Marshadow is a humanoid pokemon that appears to be made of smoky gray shadows. The area around its face resembles headgear, such as a helmet. On top of the helmet are two curled horns or ears with a wispy horn between them. Its eyes are orange-red with yellow pupils, and above each eye is a yellow, oval marking. Each arm has a small bump on the wrist. Around its neck is a smoky collar and there is a trail of shadows on each foot.

"I see. Nice to meet you, Marshadow. My name is Haruto Mozaki, just called me Haruto. So, mind telling me why you were following me?" Haruto asked as he crossed his arms. He kept a calm and gentle smile on his face, his tone not having any anger or frustration whatsoever. Which calmed Marshadow down.

"W-Well, I noticed how you were riding that giant thing over here towards the island, so I kind of got curious and wanted to observe you..." Marshadow said embarrassed as he tapped both his hands together with a flushed look on his face. Haruto heard Blue-Eyes comically roaring multiples times in anger at being called a 'giant thing', Red-Eyes was heard laughing.

"I see. I'm not mad, just was confused about why you were following. We're on good terms, don't worry, you didn't have any ill intentions." Haruto assured. He then proceeded to pet Marshadow on the head, taking the pokemon by surprise as it seemed to smile from the nice feeling it was getting from the pet.

"You certainly are taking this weird situation rather well." Tapu Koko said with a slight deadpan look as he crossed his arms. Marshadow seemed confused as he looked up at the guardian, to which Tapu Koko noticed and decided to clear things up. "Oh, my name is Tapu Koko. Guardian of this island."

"Tapu... Koko? Oh, I think I heard of you a few times..."

"Considering the type of world I come from, do you honestly expect me to be surprised by this turn of events?" Haruto asked with a cocked eyebrow as Tapu Koko shrugged his shoulders. Tapu Koko heard about the type of world Haruto came from, as well as its mysteries and power, truly incredible.

"I don't know. I haven't experienced what you have." Tapu Koko replied as Marshadow seemed confused about what in the world they were talking about. Haruto's world? What he's experienced? What did they mean by that? "Umm... what are you guys talking about?"

"O-Oh! Uh, don't worry about it." Haruto quickly said with a wave of his hand. Marshadow seemed to blink in confusion as he tilted his head, though both Haruto and Tapu Koko were relieved that he decided to leave it be. Though, both of them suddenly widened their eyes when a sensation ran down their spines.

"H-Haruto, did you feel that...?" Tapu Koko asked as he faced a certain direction with a look of surprise and eyes that were shaking in shock. Haruto seemed to gain a serious look as his body was surprisingly shaking a bit as he faced the same direction. "Y-Yeah... This malice, this feeling of horror. Something is going on..."

'Is this the presence of a duel monster when it's not holding back? Or perhaps it is and it is just that great...?' Tapu Koko thought to himself in shock. The feeling that he was getting from whatever was causing this was greater than any ultra beast or pokemon he had ever felt, a duel monster was the only explanation for such. Not even Necrozma had such a presence.

These monsters are more dangerous than he first thought...

"I need to get going, this needs my attention!" Haruto stated. He looked at Tapu Koko before nodding as he soon ran into the forest, which was so he wouldn't be spotted. Tapu Koko seemed to stay still for second, though soon followed after. "Wait, Haruto! I'm coming with you! As the guardian of this island, it is my duty to investigate as well!"

"W-Wait! Where are you guys going?" Marshadow cried out as he soon ran after Haruto and Tapu Koko. Haruto was surprised by Marshadow's speed, he was actually managing to run as fast as he could. What he had learnt of this world was that the people here seemed to be far less physically capable than people from his own home.

"Sorry, Marshadow! Tapu Koko and I need to investigate whatever is releasing this evil intent, it could be something potentially dangerous!" Haruto quickly explained as he was running alongside Marshadow with Tapu Koko flying next to them as well. "Th-Then I'm coming with you! I want to help!"

"No! This is far too dangerous! I can tell that you're strong, but this is far beyond your capabilities. Go back into hiding, where it's safe!" Haruto ordered. Marshadow was surprised by the amount of concern he could feel from Haruto, despite having known him for only less than an hour. "You don't know what you're dealing with!"

"I-I'm going anyway! Whether you want me to or not!" Marshadow had shouted. Haruto widened his eyes at the declaration, he had not expected this from the shy pokemon he had just met today. He looked into Marshadow's eyes, and saw nothing but seriousness and determination. He stared for a second before saying.

"This will be incredibly dangerous, more so than anything you have ever witnessed. Are you sure you're up to it?" Haruto asked with a serious look in his eyes. Marshadow didn't back away or anything, he seemed to gain an even more determined look and nodded his head. "Very well. But, stay back and be safe when I say so."

"I understand!" Marshadow smiled.

"Good. Then let's get going, you two!" Haruto said as he put his hood on. Both Tapu Koko and Marshadow gave grins, though Tapu Koko not so much as he just nodded strongly, to which they both soon quickly upped their speed, along with Haruto. They were all heading towards where they were sensing the feeling, and they were determined to find out what it is!


	4. Horror Of The Beast

**A/N: Before starting this, I just want to say that I may end up making mistakes when it comes to some decks. To write this story, I actually need to learn decks that the characters use and how to make a duel with them. So, I apologise for any mistakes.**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

* * *

"Do you guys hear that?"

"Yeah... what is it?"

Haruto, along with both Marshadow and Tapu Koko, as they ran through the forest towards where both Haruto and Tapu Koko had sensed the energy. Though, as they ran, Haruto realised that the energy signature was acting strange. It started to spread out through the area, not being in a single spot anymore, but almost like it was everywhere.

What really unnerved Haruto was how potent and malicious this energy felt, far greater in blood thirst than Orion and Alvex, and they were bad enough. He could only imagine what this next enemy was going to be like. He was also worrying about what kind of deck he would end up facing, what did he need to look out for?

At present time, Haruto had stopped running as a strange noise had made its way into his ears. The other two seemed to also hear it as they all looked around trying to locate the source of it, and from what they could tell, it sounded like small explosions as well as the sounds of small shockwaves.

"I think it's coming from over there." Marshadow voiced. They both looked towards where Marshadow was looking to see that he was pointing towards an opening within the forest that seemed to lead to what Haruto could see was an open space within the trees. "Whatever is making that sound is probably over there."

"Then we shall head over there, it might have some relevance to the person we are looking for." Tapu Koko stated. Haruto and Marshadow nodded in agreement before they all quickly began making their way towards it, which didn't take long at all since they were all incredibly fast. Both pokemon were really surprised by Haruto's speed since he was a human, Tapu Koko less since he knew of the boy's situation.

As they made their way through, the sounds were getting louder and louder as they also seemed to notice that voices were starting to get louder. They didn't hear them before, but this must mean that there were people over towards where they were heading. Meaning, they should probably be careful of if they reveal themselves.

"Be careful, you two. We don't know what we might find." Haruto warned. Marshadow and Tapu Koko nodded as Haruto then placed his hood over his head, once again obscuring his features from view. It didn't take long now as they stopped just on the edge of the open area, to which Haruto plaed his hand on one of the trees as they looked down at the area from where they were elevated a bit from. "What in the world?"

What they saw was not something any of them expected, and it was certainly not anything to do with what they were sensor previously, they could be sure of that. What they saw were a group of kids that appeared to be his age as they were watching a battle that was going on between two beings.

Another groups of individuals could also be seen watching, and this group being none other than Team Rocket, though Meowth appeared to be stuck in what looked to be a yellow sticky substance. Haruto looked at the creatures, which he assumed were pokemon, one being a big bear and the other lean white bug-like pokemon with a feminine appearance.

"Whatever those things are, they're definitely not duel monsters..." The other two agreed. Marshadow understood as well, that being because Haruto had ended up explaining everything to the pokemon, who was understandably astonished afterward. Considering that the pokemon was coming with them to face this threat, Marshadow would might as well know what they were going to be going up against.

"What are they though?" Marshadow wondered.

"That pokemon is a Bewear, and that other one is an Ultra Beast." Tapu Koko had voiced. Both Haruto and Marshadow turned to him in confusion, and seeing this, he decided to explain further. "An Ultra Beast is a creature hailing from Ultra Space, another dimension of sorts. I've fought against them to protect Alola before, but they have started appearing once again."

"Huh? Creatures of another dimension, huh? Meh, not the first time I've heard that." Haruto shrugged. Both Tapu Koko and Marshadow sweatdropped at the casual response to Tapu Koko's explanation, it seemed that it didn't surprise the boy in the slightest. What kind of crazy world did he come from?

"Looks like those two are brawling it out..." Marshadow muttered as the three of them watched the Ultra Beast and the Bewear duking it out. Tapu Koko was impressed that it was actually overpowering the Ultra Beast, which spoke volumes of its power. Marshadow didn't really know what to think, the Bewear was probably as strong he was.

Haruto was the only one that didn't exactly look too impressed by the display, he had witnessed far greater beings of power battling before, them being duel monsters of course. If he had to compare their power to duel monsters, they would be on the lower end. It just seemed that duel monsters were in a completely different dimension of power compared to pokemon.

"Huh? Oh crap!" Haruto widened his eyes, along with the other two as they noticed something. When the Bewear destroyed one of the nearby rocks, the shards that had been scattered around flown in different directions. He noticed that a few of them were heading straight towards one of the members of the group.

"Lillie!"

The blonde haired girl that was wearing a rather strange bodysuit, which was the same as the outfit that the other members of her group were wearing, but was pink in colour. She watched with eyes widened considerably as the shards came flying towards her! She didn't have enough time to react as both her and the pokemon beside her couldn't move.

"Oh no, Lillie!"

"Is she alright?!" The voices of her friends had called out as the shards had ended up causing a small explosion where the girl known as Lillie was standing, making her friends watched with eyes full of shock as they expected her to be badly hurt along with her pokemon. Though, they were surprised when the dust that had been stirred up dispersed.

"E-Eh? What happened?" Lillie muttered as she was now sitting on the ground on her knees. She had opened her eyes to look at herself in confusion, wasn't she hit by the rocks? Her friends were also majorly confused by the turn of events. Lillie looked down to see the fox-like icy-blue coloured pokemon also seemingly confused. "Snowy, are you okay?"

"What in the world happened?"

"Not sure..." Kiawe had responded to the female that was wearing green, Kiawe being the one wearing the red bodysuit and Mallow having been the female that was donning the green one. The other two in their group were just as confused as they were. Snowy, the fox-like pokemon, had cried out with a smile in response to Lillie's concern.

"Are you two alright?" A male voice had caught their attention as they all finally took notice of something, there was someone that was standing in front of Lillie and Snowy. When they looked to see them, it revealed to be a person with a hood over their shoulders like a cape and with the hood covering their face. The only thing they could really distinguish was that they were male considering their build.

Despite not being able to see his face, Lillie could easily hear the concern that laced his voice as he slightly had his head turned to look at her as he faced towards the battle between the two pokemon. She stared for a second frozen, though she soon shook her head before replying with a stutter.

"Y-Yes, we're fine..."

"Good, that could have been fatal." The figure was none other than Haruto, who had jumped in just in time to destroy the shards that had came flying. His actions seemed to also catch the attention of the battling pokemon as they stopped their battle and were looking towards him, though he didn't show any fear or anything under their gaze. "I suggest you all stay back. This will get dangerous."

"W-Wait, but that's an Ultra Beast! It's no ordinary pokemon!" Haruto looked to see that it was the shortest one out of the group that shouted this towards him. He didn't know the name of the person, the only thing he knew was that he was wearing the orange variation of the bodysuit they were wearing.

"I am well aware of that. There's no need to worry." Haruto assured. He kept his gaze on the Ultra Beast as he saw that she, he, or it was the major threat here, the Bewear didn't seem to hold any malice towards him. That was when two pokemon appeared next to him, coming from the sky at fast speeds.

"Well done, you reacted quick and protected her." Tapu Koko praised as he crossed his arms. Haruto just shrugged his shoulders as he then noticed something, he looked around to see that Marshadow wasn't with them. Where did the guy end up going off to? "Where's Marshadow at, Tapu Koko?"

"I'm not quite sure. He told me that he was busy doing something, though I am clueless as to what it is exactly." Haruto nodded his head in understanding. He then noticed the group staring at Tapu Koko in awe, much to his confusion. He then heard the male wearing the blue bodysuit shout. "Tapu Koko?!"

"Does that guy know Tapu Koko?" Kiawe wondered as they all stared in shock at the island guardian. Haruto just blinked underneath his hood as he didn't really see the reason for having such amazement, though he wasn't one to judge. The female that was wearing the lighter blue body suit, this being Lana, then added. "It seems so..."

"Hold on, I'm here!" Haruto and Tapu Koko, as well as the others, all turned their heads to see a pokemon running out from the trees and towards Haruto. The pokemon was none other than Marshadow, though he appeared to be wearing a hood made of leaves that covered his entire body. "I-I was just making this!"

"Marshadow... is that you?" Both Haruto and Tapu Koko sweatdropped as they looked at the pokemon. It seemed like Marshadow was hiding in the trees to make this grass cloak of his to hide his appearance, Haruto wasn't going to complain since Marshadow came out, but it kind of looked ridiculous. He looked like walking cabbage.

"This was what you were doing?" Tapu Koko sweatdropped.

"What? What's wrong with it?"

"Just that... you know what? Nevermind." Haruto shook his head, much to Marshadow's confusion. The group were just watching the three, Haruto seemingly being able to actually understand what they were saying. Was that really possible? Did the boy that saved Lillie actually understand them? It was hard to believe...

"I see it, a crystal. I must have it." The voice of the Ultra Beast sounded as they all turned towards the pokemon, to see that it was eyeing something. Haruto cocked an eyebrow in confusion at this, though he traced her line of sight to see that she was looking at something in his hand. 'Is this what she wants?'

"Haruto, you have a z-crystal?" Tapu Koko asked in confusion. Haruto looked towards the guardian, giving Tapu Koko a confused look. What the heck was a damn z-crystal? In Haruto's hand was a diamond-shaped crystal that was pale blue in colour and had a snowflake-shaped image in it. "You mean this? I just found it while walking through the forest."

"Give it to me!" The Ultra Beast shouted as she narrowed her eyes at him. The Bewear just watched the whole thing happen, Haruto has heard the bear cry out, but couldn't understand what it was saying. He noticed that despite it being strong, it didn't have that much spiritual energy to allow communication.

"I don't know why you want this stone, but you aren't getting it." Haruto responded firmly. The Ultra Beast didn't seem happy about the reply, though Haruto soon narrowed his eyes as he felt his instincts shake. He quickly ducked down as he noticed the Ultra Beast appear in front of him and sent a kick at his chest. When he dodged, the pokemon widened its eyes in surprise.

"What?"

"You're going to need to do better than that if you want to get this crystal from me. It won't be easy." Haruto smirked. He then continued to dodge a bunch of attacks from the Ultra Beast, he used his self defense skills to counter and parry the attacks that it sent at him. He was lucky that people of his world were far more physically capable here, otherwise he would probably not last long at all, he was barely holding on as is.

"How is this possible? Are mere human being possessing such prowess?!" The Ultra Beast cried out as she continued to attack Haruto. Haruto didn't respond, though he gave a small smirk underneath his hood. He then shouted while still dodging the pokemon. "Tapu Koko, Shade! Defend those guys while I'm dealing with this!"

"Understood!" Tapu Koko replied. Marshadow nodded his head at this, he could already tell that Haruto called him Shade to hide his identity when wearing the cloak of leaves. Both pokemon stood in front of the ground of trainers alongside their pokemon as they observed the little bout between the Ultra Beast and Haruto.

"How is he keeping up with Pheromosa? That's an Ultra Beast!" Sophocles, the one that was wearing the orange bodysuit, had shouted in disbelief. None of the trainers could believe what they were seeing, how could a human keep up with a pokemon? Let alone an Ultra Beast? Ash, who was the one wearing the dark blue bodysuit, turned to look at Tapu Koko.

"Tapu Koko! Do you know who he is?" Ash asked as Pikachu, his partner pokemon, also seemed to give a cry to the guardian as if asking the same thing. All the trainers and their pokemon looked at Tapu Koko with curiosity. All Tapu Koko did was turn his head slightly to look at them as he nodded before turning back.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" Marshadow asked in concern sa he continued to watch the battle between human and pokemon. Tapu Koko nodded his head as he continued to watch, unblinking. "I'm sure he'll be fine. I can tell Haruto is still holding strong, he won't go down so easily. Certainly, the humans of his world are incredible."

"A-Are you seeing this?"

"Y-You mean how another twerp is somehow fighting a pokemon?!" Jessie had cried out in response to James's question. Their pokemon also watching in shock as the whole scene unfolded, even Bewear appeared to be bewildered as it stood beside Team Rocket while observing the battle.

"Don't give up, my sweet! You can do it!" Meowth had shouted as he was still struggling to get out from the sticky situation that he was in. It didn't take long before Haruto flipped and jumped over the glue that Meowth was stuck in, to which Pheromosa used Meowth's face as a platform to get over the glue without getting stuck.

"Alright, this has gone on long enough!" Haruto shouted. He decided to go on the offensive as he rushed forwards, surprising Pheromosa by the speed which he displayed, to which he then placed his hand on her stomach area, to which he then seemed to end up releasing a sort of force, sending her flying back. 'Gotta love taking those martial arts classes. Knew it would be useful one day.'

They all watched in shock as Pheromosa crashed into the cliff that was nearby, to which she shook her head in a daze. The force in which she was sent back was incredible, while she could still fight, that actually did quite a decent amount of damage. Haruto smiled as it seemed that the battle was over, he hoped that Pheromosa would see that it is hopeless to keep trying.

"You see now, right? Just stop, there's no point continuing this pointless fight. And considering the fact that you are so insistent on getting it, I can already assume that you have already stolen others. Am I right?"

"..." Pheromosa just glared at him, though Haruto didn't seem to flinch at all. He just began to slowly walk towards Pheromosa, she lowered her head in defeat, she had to admit that there was no way of her winning this. It really angered her, being defeated by a human of all things. Not even a pokemon.

"Hand them over, there's no need for any more fighting." Haruto said as he held his hand forwards. Pheromosa stared at it for a second before sighing as she slumped her shoulders, Haruto smiled as she accepted his help as he helped her stand back up. He then saw her reach into the disc-like part of its chest before taking out a bunch of z-crystals of all kinds before handing them to Haruto.

"Thank you."

* * *

Around ten minutes had passed since Haruto had gotten the crystals back from Pheromosa as he had ended up giving them to the group that he helped out, which they were grateful for as they were going to return them to their owners. Afterward, they had convinced Pheromosa to be captures by them so that apparently they could send it back to its home, at least that's what Haruto guessed.

"Well, now that that's over. Time to get going." Haruto said as both Tapu Koko and Marshadow nodded towards him. Haruto then turned before he started walking off, Tapu Koko flying after him as Marshadow walked beside him. Though he was stopped by a voice calling out to him.

"Wait, hold on!" The three of them stopped walking as Haruto turned his head slightly to look to see that it was Ash that had called out to him. He just watched as Ash ran up to him along with his Pikachu as they stopped a meter or so away from him. "Thanks a lot for helping us! What's your name?"

"I'm afraid that I would like to keep that a secret." Haruto responded. Tapu Koko nodded as he also seemed to agree, they all saw the guardian nod, so there wasn't much they could argue if Tapu Koko agreed with keeping Haruto's name a secret. Just as Haruto was going to turn to walk away again, he suddenly stopped.

"G-Gah~!"

"Haruto!" Both Marshadow and Tapu Koko shouted as they noticed the boy fall to his knees gripping his head. He was seemingly screeming in pain, his eyes widened considerably underneath his hood as sweat was dripping down his chin and onto the ground. The trainers watched with shocked and confused eyes.

"Hey, are you alright?!" Ash asked in concern as he ran over and bent down as he placed his hand on Haruto's back. Haruto didn't response as images continued to flash into his view, they were the exact same images that he saw when first coming to this world. The red-eye in endless darkness, collapsing spheres, and the bodies of light clashing.

'Just... what do these visions mean?' Haruto wondered as he was panting heavily. These visions had been shown to him two times now, why was this even happening? Was there really a reason for them or not? He'll think about it later. For now though, he needed to find this guy that Steven told him about while flying over to Alola, Hala if he remembered right.

"That was interesting, what a show!"

"...!" They all widened their eyes at the unknown voice as they all looked around for the source of it, which didn't take long as they noticed someone walking towards them. What confused them was that they were wearinga black hooded cloak that obscured everything about them, the only thing they saw were red lights that seemed to shine a bit through the hood.

"Wh-Who are you?" Haruto asked as the person stopped a bit away from them. Haruto, Marshadow, and Tapu Koko could all feel the sense of dread that seemed to suddenly wash over them. The others appear to have yet notice it as they just seemed confused, but Haruto could already tell this person was dangerous by the aura they released.

"I-It's him!" Team Rocket all shouted in despair. Their pokemon all huddled together with them as they stared at the figure with eyes filled with absolute horror, more so when the figure removed their cloak and chucked it to the side. Revealing the bodysuit and the sinister looking helmet, making Haruto widen his eyes.

"You...! You're one of them!"

"Yep. You're the target, huh? Perfect. I can feel it, the strength you possess merely from that aura you have! How interesting, this should be fun!" The figure laughed madly as both Haruto and them stared into each other's eyes. Haruto had to admit, he was honestly feeling immense fear right now, and he didn't know why!

"So, who are you then? Friends of Orion and Alvex?" Haruto demanded as he struggled onto his feet, the pain from the visions still present. Tapu Koko had his eyes narrowed as he stared at the figure, so this was one of the enemies that Haruto told him about. He could tell, this person had the aura of someone powerful and dangerous.

"Those guys? Ha, yeah right! We may be allies, but we are nothing more than acquaintances!" The figure laughed. He then listed his arm and pointed his finger towards Haruto, who narrowed his eyes. "My name is Horror, a member of the Dark Estrada. A future and present nightmare to you."

"I think it's time we should get out of here...!"

"Yeah, that would be ideal!" James agreed to Jessie's statement as Bewear stared at Horror. Bewear could feel the dread that rushed into its body as the mere presence of this character filled the whole area with an uneasy feeling, the danger was quite evident. So, Bewear did the smart thing and decided to quickly grab Team Rocket, as well as Meowth from the glue, before running off at high speed.

This was one time that Team Rocket was glad for Bewear taking them away...

Horror ignored those idiots completely as he continued to stand tall and eye down Haruto, the feeling of fear finally making its way into the eyes of the trainers and their pokemon after the figure had removed their cloak. The mere sight of the helmet alone make them shiver, it was a horrific design.

"I want answers! What is your goal? Why have you come here? I already defeated two others within your group, and I still have yet to find answers!" Haruto demanded. While he technically didn't defeat Orion, he was just going to count it. Horror laughed madly with one hand on his face as he threw his head back and arched his back, creeping them out.

"And those answers are something you don't need to know! All you need to know is that you're our target, and shall be eliminated!" Horror laughed. He then raised his arm into the sky as a red flash of light struck his arm, they covered their eyes before opening them and seeing a duel disk, the same design as both Orion and Alvex, but this one had red instead of blue or gold. "Which shall be done now!"

"A duel, huh? Very well!" Haruto shouted. He pushed away all the fear that he had by being in this person's mere presence as he gained a serious and determined glint in his eyes, he took out his duel disk before slamming it onto his arm as it activated. "Prepare yourself, Horror! I'm not holding back!"

"Good! Don't expect me to either! You're the only challenge I'll end up actually getting here in this place, every single person I have come across before now was pathetic! To think this world has such fragile and deplorable creatures!"

"Shade, Tapu Koko. Protect the group while I deal with this!" Haruto demanded seriously. Both of them just nodded as they could already tell that Haruto was the only one that could take this guy on, the aura that they exuded were of beings that were considered legendary, maybe even more so. Their monsters being on an even much greater level.

"Wh-What's going on?" Lana asked in confusion. Truly none of them understood at all, the two males in front of them had distanced themselves as they stared one another down, the tension in the air immense. Lillie stared at her savior and the other male in confusion, as well as fear when looking at Horror, what was going on?

"A battle perhaps? Not sure..." Kiawe muttered as his eyes narrowed. Sophocles was looking more at the duel disks that were on their arms, he had never seen such technology before, and it intrigued him greatly, despite his fear right now. Ash and Pikachu seemed hold their breaths as they couldn't rid of this uneasy feeling in him.

"Are they really going to battle?" Mallow wondered.

"Who knows..." Ash muttered as Pikachu also gave a low cry in agreement. Tapu Koko and Marshadow just watching silently as they stood in front of the group, protecting them just in case something happens. Haruto told them about this so-called duelling, but not much. So, they were still as confused on what was going to happen.

"Allow me to show you the pinnacle of duelling! Deck set!"

"Duel!" Both of them shouted as the group were surprised when holographic numbers appeared above both of their heads. What else shocked them were the winds that had suddenly picked up, though both duelists didn't seem to flinch at all as they glared each other down firmly.

* * *

_**Duel Recognised. Initiating Duel Sequence. Duel Authorised.**_

_**Shock Level: A**_

* * *

**Turn 1**

**Haruto**

**Haruto**** \- 4000 LP [Hand: 5]**

**Horror**** \- 4000 LP [Hand: 5]**

* * *

"Draw!" Haruto drew a card from his deck as a gust of wind blew through the area due to it, surprising everyone aside from Horror. Haruto then looked at his hand before looking up calmly towards Horror. "I don't know what deck he uses, but I just have to be careful... I start off by activating Call of the Red! I can select one Red-Eyes Black Dragon from my deck and summon it to the field, but I have to halve its attack points!"

The trainers and the pokemon were staring in shock as a massive black dragon with piercing red eyes appeared on the field as it released a roar that most likely travelled miles upon miles. Tapu Koko and Marshadow weren't as surprised as they had already seen Blue-Eyes in person, though they were still staring at the dragon in awe.

"I-Is this some kind of new pokemon?! I must document this!" Rotom, which appeared to be a pokemon occupying a Pokedex, had shouted in disbelief before taking countless pictures of the mighty beast before them. None of the others could say anything as they found their voices blocked by their utter sheer shock.

"Next, I'll activate the spell known as Gaze Fusion!" Haruto declared as he placed the card onto his duel disk. The card displaying a glowing circular slitted eye with red and blue energy circling around it, seemingly starting to intertwine with each other. "This allows me to fusion summon a monster using materials from my field and or my hand!"

"Starting off with a fusion, huh? Very nice!"

"I'll fuse Red-Eyes on my field along with the Blue-Eyes that is in my hand!" Haruto shouted. Red-Eyes flew up into the air as the trainers and their pokemon watched in awe as Blue-Eyes made his appearance before flying alongside Red-Eyes. They then turned into blue and red energy before merging with one another in the air in the form of swirling colours.

The appearance of this seemed to release an immense energy pressure as the winds around the area picked up greatly, but not enough to knock them all down. They watched with held breaths as they stared up at the swirl which soon began to shift, seemingly starting to the take the form of a figure.

"Casted by light. Blessed by the dark. Tear this world a new age, and build it anew as you descend onto this cursed ground! Fusion Summon! Level 8! Crimson-Eyes Void Dragon!" Haruto chanted. An unimaginably powerful roar shook the area as pokemon could be heard panicking inside of the forests.

They watched with silent shock as a massive creature had formed from the swirling colours. The beast was massive, far larger than any legendary pokemon they had ever seen, while it wasn't as big as Necrozma when it gained back its light and could be seen from all the islands, the being was no doubt larger than the likes of Solgaleo and Lunala. Except, the beast released power far beyond Necrozma.

The dragon had a humanoid draconic form but its body was slouched as its long built arms were digging into the ground. It had a black muscular body that was covered mostly by metallic silver metal plating, its claws being silver and incredibly defined and sharp. On its back were three pairs of long sharp wings and it had an angular head with silver shining horns and a pair of crimson blood-red eyes.

"With that, I'll end my turn by summoning forth Heteros Dragon Knight to the field!" Haruto declared as the monster appeared on the field in front of him beside his dragon. Horror smirked under his helmet devilishly before reaching his hand to his deck as he shouted. "It seems that what has been said about you isn't hot air after all! Draw!"

* * *

**[Haruto]**

Crimson-Eyes Void Dragon: _[ATK: 3500 DEF: 2000] [Level: 8 Dark] [Dragon/Fusion/Pendulum/Effect]_

Heteros Dragon Knight: _[ATK: 1000 DEF: 1500] [Level: 4 Light] [Warrior/Effect]_

* * *

**Turn 2**

**Horror**

**Haruto**** \- 4000 LP [Hand: 2]**

**Horror**** \- 4000 LP [Hand: 6]**

* * *

"L-Lusamine?" Ash stuttered slightly as they all turned towards the holographic screen that showed a blonde-haired woman sitting down at a desk of sorts. She seemed to have a panicked look on her face. "Ultra Guardians, are you all alright? None of you are hurt, right?"

"We're fine Lusamine. Do you know what in the world these creatures are?" Kiawe had responded for the group. Lusamine shook her head as she responded to them, this question was something that they all had. They wanted answers. "I'm afraid that I do not. Though, the energy levels we've detected from them are... immeasurable."

"Mother, what do you mean?" Lillie asked. That was when a woman with purple eyes and yellow eyes walked into view of the screen, alongside another woman that had medium-short white spiky hair that pointed backwards. These two were Wicke and Professor Burnet respectively. Wicke was the one that seemed to respond.

"It seems that the energy that these creatures are releasing are incredibly high, and they seem to have no stopping point whatsoever." Wicke explained. Professor Burnet seemed to chime in as she then added while looking on a tablet of sorts. "We dare say that the power emanating from them is beyond even the power that Necrozma had after we brought its light back to it."

"You can't be serious!" Sophocles shouted in disbelief. They all looked up at the dragon that Haruto had summoned in complete awe and shock, they would normally doubt such a thing, but the presence of the dragon was so great that it was that more believable. Lusamine then said. "I'm afraid we are. It seems that whatever they are, they're creatures of unknown origins. The only ones we know that most likely know what they are, are those two individuals."

"What about you, Tapu Koko? Do you know what they are?" Ash asked as he turned to face the guardian deity. Tapu Koko just looked at him before nodding his head, that was all they got as Tapu Koko turned his attention back to the duel. They would have appreciated it if they could understand the guardian, then they could ask more.

"Is it possible that they're Ultra Beasts?" Mallow wondered. That would be a plausible explanation, they're appearance and such would justify it. Though, the aura and energy released from them felt different. Were they even pokemon to begin with? So many questions! Lusamine shook her head.

"We're afraid to say that they're not. We detected no Ultra Aura coming from any of them at all." Lusamine responded seriously. They then saw Wicke type something on the computer before a graph of sorts appeared on the screen to them. Wicke then explained. "We're detecting completely foreign energy, something greater than even Ultra Aura."

"That's all we have managed to gather about them. If we want any true concrete information, we'd have to ask that young man ourselves." Professor Burnet stated. They looked towards Haruto, who was focused on the duel as his dragon stood protectingly in front of him. "We'll continue investigating, keep safe. Good luck!"

"Ultroger, Lusamine!" They all said in response as the screen turned off. They then turned their attention back to the duel, which seemed to not lose any tension at all as both duelist continued to glare at one another as Horror then started his turn. Horror then took a card before placing it onto his duel disk.

"You started us off strong, so how about I do the same?" Horror smirked behind his helmet. Haruto narrowed his eyes at this as he didn't know what was in store for him, he needed to be careful. "I'll start my turn off by summoning forth Fluffal Rabbit to the field! This is the start of my destruction to you!"

They watched as a monster soon appeared on the field, the trainers and the pokemon were confused when a rather cute looking monster appeared, not something they expected someone like horror to summon forth. Haruto knew better though, he had heard of this deck before, it was known to be a nightmare taken form to people who have seen it, and for good reason indeed.

The monster that appeared seemed to be a cute cuddly pinkish rabbit with a pair of adorable eyes and also what appeared to be angel wings on its back, it also appeared to be carrying a small bag that it held the strap of as it flew. The monster flew there and stared forwards as Horror continued his turn.

"I'll now send my Fluffal Bear to the graveyard to set Toy Vendor from my deck to the field!" They saw Horror discard the card as something soon appeared on the field. It appeared to be a strange machine with a tongue-like addition and had arms with one holding a staff of sorts, it also appeared to have a bunch of capsules inside the compartment of it. "Using its effect, I can discard one card, then draw one card in return. If it's a Fluffal monster, I get to special summon a monster from my hand!"

They watched as Horror proceeded to discard one of his cards before drawing another, when he looked at the card, he gave a smirk underneath his helmet before looking up at Haruto. He then showed the card, which revealed to be Fluffal Dog. "Since this is a Fluffal monster, I can special summon one monster from my hand. I choose Edge Imp Sabres!"

They watched as a rather strange yet disturbing looking monster appeared next to the rabbit, it appeared to be a rack of sorts holding a lot of scissors. The strangest part was that the monster had a pair of sharp red eyes glowing through the darkness of the handles of the scissors, giving a feeling of unease to them.

"Why...?" Haruto voiced as he had his head dropped down as his shoulders shook a bit. Horror seemed confused as he stopped his turn and looked at Haruto, the trainers and pokemon doing the same as his shoulders shook slightly. "Why? Why do you use such a deck? It's a total abomination!"

"Hm? Is that it? Well, don't you think the deck is beautiful? It's perfect!" Horror laughed as Haruto gritted his teeth, he already knew the trainers watching were going to have nightmares. The trainers were oblivious as they found Haruto's statement confusing, why was the deck this guy was using an abomination? The monsters, aside from Edge Imp Sabres, looked pretty cute.

"Eh? Why are they so bad?" Lillie wondered.

"Yeah, they look pretty cute..." Mallow agreed.

"You guys will see soon enough..." Haruto said as he didn't turn his head to look at them. They just blinked in confusion as Horror smirked devilishly under his helmet. He then took a card before playing it. "And soon it will be! I shall activate the card known as Frightfur Fusion! Banishing monsters from my graveyard to fusion summon!"

"Here we go...!"

"I fuse my Fluffal Bear and another Edge Imp Sabres that I had sent to the graveyard through the effect of Toy Vendor to fusion summon!" Horror declared. They saw the two monsters appeared before going into the air and turning into a swirl of colours as Horror chanted. "Claws of the demon! Fangs of the beast! Become one and reveal a new form and power! Fusion Summon! Level 6! Appear, horrifying beast that shreds everything! Frightfur Bear!"

They watched in absolute horror as a pink bear appeared on the field before its arms ripped outwards and formed long arm supported by scissor blades, the mouth of the bear snapping open as a pair of glowing eyes were revealed. The last thing that happened was that the torso ripped out and a pair of open sharp scissors was revealed.

"Don't think it's over yet! I now activate the spell Polymerization from my hand! Fusing both my Fluffal Rabbit and Edge Imp Scissors!" Horror shouted as they both flew into the air and becoming a swirl of colours. "Eyes that track even the smallest of prey, and claws that slice through opposition without mercy! Appear before us now! Fusion Summon! Level 6! Frightfur Wolf!"

The group now watched as a cute blue wolf appeared on the field, though it soon turned horrible as scars appeared on its body as the mouth ripped and a pair of eyes were revealed, scissors then stabbed into its side as the body front part of the body ripped off from the back, barely hanging on by a few strands of string. Its front two legs were also connected by two pairs of scissors.

Both of the horrifying beasts stood on the field as they each gave their own cries, cries of horror characters as the appearance of them made every single one of them shudder in fear, Haruto dealing with it the best. The trainers were different though, they were on the ground shaking as they stared at the beasts, some of them looking away, unable to take it in.

Now they understood why Haruto called the deck and abomination! It was because of these creatures, they looked unlike anything they have ever seen, creatures of absolute horror that would send even the most stone-cold people to the hands of fear. None of them could say anything due to the fear they felt.

Marshadow and Tapu Koko widened their eyes considerably as they stared at the beasts, both of the creatures releasing energy far above Necrozma, much like Haruto's dragons. Speaking volumes already of how dangerous they were. This was the kind of monster this Horror guy controlled?! What a horrifying thing...

* * *

**[Haruto]**

Crimson-Eyes Void Dragon: _[ATK: 3500 DEF: 2000] [Level: 8 Dark] [Dragon/Fusion/Pendulum/Effect]_

Heteros Dragon Knight: _[ATK: 1000 DEF: 1500] [Level: 4 Light] [Warrior/Effect]_

**[Horror]**

Frightfur Bear: _[ATK: 2200 DEF: 1800] [Level: 6 Dark] [Fiend/Fusion/Effect]_

Frightfur Wolf: _[ATK: 2000 DEF: 1500] [Level: 6 Dark] [Fiend/Fusion/Effect]_

* * *

"What do you think? Beautiful, aren't they?!" Horror laughed madly as he seemed to be insane at the moment. Haruto clenched his fist as his monsters glared towards the two horrifying monsters, which they did the same in return. "Now, I'll attack your Heteros Dragon Knight with Frightfur Bear!"

"Oh, crap!" Haruto braced himself Frightfur Bear gave a roar before charging forwards, shaking the ground with every step as he charged. When he got in front of Heteros, he smashed both fists downwards, causing a dust cloud to appear along with a big huge gust of wind and shake due to the impact. "G-Gah~!"

"Haruto/Oh no!" Both Marshadow and Tapu Koko said the first line as the trainers and their pokemon yelled out the second. They saw Haruto being flung away due to the shockwave as he was sent crashing into the rocky ground as he gasped after making contact, his body skidding a good few meters before coming to a stop.

"H-Haruto!"

"Stay back! Don't come closer!" Haruto shouted as Marshadow was about to rush over towards him to help. It was way too dangerous for Marshadow or the others to get closer! He struggled onto his feet as his life points had gone down quite a bit **[LP: 2800]**. "It's not over yet! Frightfur Bear's effect, when he destroys an opponent's monster by battle, I can 'equip' him with that monster and he gains one thousand attack points **[ATK: 3200]**!"

"What?!"

"Now, I'll activate the quick-play spell card from my hand known as Double Attack! It's pretty self-explanatory, don't you agree?!" Horror cackled in laughter as he was finding excitement in seeing Haruto in pain as the boy gripped his arm in pain. They watched as the bear picked up an unconscious Heteros Dragon Knight, and to their absolute horror, chucked him into its mouth before chewing it up as it gave a cry.

"That's... messed up!" Kiawe cried out with shaking eyes.

"Destroy his dragon!"

"..." Haruto just stood there as the trainers were now shouting at him, along with Tapu Koko and Marshadow, for him to do something to protect himself. Haruto just stood them as the beast ran towards them before sending a punch towards Void Dragon, to which a huge gust of wind blew through the area.

"Hahaha~! This is just gre-! Wait, what?!" Horror stopped his celebration as he noticed that something was happening in the dust. The dust soon cleared as it revealed Void Dragon fine as it threw Frightfur Bear back towards Frightfur Wolf, who stared in surprise that its companion was suddenly knocked back. "How is this possible?!"

"Your plan was to use Frightfur Bear to destroy Void Dragon and have Frightfur Wolf finish me off, and I assume with some kind of effect. But, I'm not losing so easily!" Haruto shouted as he stood tall, though with pain. Horror growled as he then demanded. "How did he survive?! He should be destroyed!"

"Simple, it's because of his effect!" Haruto stated. Horror looked to see that Void Dragon was rushing towards Frighfur Bear, before stopping as it charged up an attack in its mouth, its body glowing with power. "It allows Void Dragon to gain five hundred attack points for every single card that is one the field!"

"That means... two thousand attack points!"

"Correct! Bringing his attack all the way up to five thousand five hundred **[ATK: 5500]**!" This being because the cards on the field at the time of the activation of the effect were Void Dragon, Frightfur Bear and Wolf, as well as Horror's Toy Vendor. "Destroy Frightfur Bear, Crimson-Eyes Void Dragon! Send it to the next dimension!"

Void Dragon released a powerful roar before firing a crimson red laser from its mouth that completely engulfed Frightfur Bear, vaporising it as it released a pained cry. The attacked had also destroyed a good number of trees, though it luckily then shot upwards into the sky before exploding, not damaging more of the land around them.

"Gah~!" Horror grunted as the electricity shocked him. His life points dropped significantly as he was now on one knee, though a feral smirk soon appeared on his face under his helmet **[LP: 2300]**. "You are certainly an interesting opponent! I'm going to have fun crushing you soon and making you suffer! I end my turn!"

"Then I draw!"

* * *

**[Haruto]**

Crimson-Eyes Void Dragon: _[ATK: 5500 DEF: 2000] [Level: 8 Dark] [Dragon/Fusion/Pendulum/Effect]_

**[Horror]**

Frightfur Wolf: _[ATK: 2000 DEF: 1500] [Level: 6 Dark] [Fiend/Fusion/Effect]_

* * *

**Turn 3**

**Horror**

**Haruto**** \- 2800 LP [Hand: 2]**

**Horror**** \- 2300 LP [Hand: 1]**

* * *

"I start this by act- gah!"

"Haruto!" Haruto wasn't even able to speak as he dropped to one knee, he had actually ended up coughing up a bit of blood, horrifying the trainers and the pokemon as they truly have never seen blood ever being shed before. It was not pleasant. Marshadow had run over and looked concerned at the boy.

"Marshadow, stay back... it's too dangerous for you to... be standing here." Haruto stated as he forced himself back onto his feet. Horror wasn't looking much better either as he was struggling to stand as well, though he actually seemed to enjoy the pain. "B-But, you can't continue this! Just look at you!"

"I know what... needs to be done here, Marshadow! This is the only way I can protect you guys!" Haruto replied as he forced himself to stay standing as he took one of his cards before placing it on his duel disk, he felt major pain, but pushed it aside so he could continue. He was panting heavily. "I activate... Card of Sanctity! We now both draw until we have six cards!"

"Haruto..." Marshadow muttered as he backed a bit away from Haruto's position, since this was what the boy wanted. He couldn't help but mutter in concern as he observed the young male forcing himself to stand, despite the major injuries he had on him right now. While they weren't exterior, they were probably more interior.

While he would normally tell them to leave and escape this place while they could, he doubted that they would, Tapu Koko had the sense of protecting beings on this island and Marshadow seemed to not want to leave him on his own. Plus, he doubted that Horror would even give them a chance to run away, it was far too risky.

"You do realise... you've opened a lot of options for me!"

"I know, but that goes the same way for me...! Don't think of this as a gift though, it is the start of my victory in this duel!" Haruto shouted. Horror seemed amused as both of them then drew until they each held six cards each. Haruto nodding as he looked at them. "Alright, I'm taking you down, Horror!"

"Bring it on!"

"I use the powers of Red-Eyes Overruler and Blue-Eyes Underruler to set the pendulum scale! This duel is now under my rule!" Haruto proceeded to place two cards down on opposite sides of his duel disk as it released a rainbow light as his clothes and hair fluttered in the wind. They all watched in surprise as two pillars of light appeared on either side of his field.

What they saw next were two big dragons rising up the pillars, they both appeared to be similar to Chinese dragons as they had long serpent bodies along with short arms and legs along with no present wings. Red-Eyes Overruler's body was completely black in colour with red piercing eyes shining through, and Blue-Eyes Underruler contrasted Overruler and had a completely white body with piercing blue eyes.

The trainers looked at the spectacle in awe along with their pokemon, despite what they had just witnessed with Horror's monsters, the view of this scene seemed to calm them down as the bright radiance of the light seemed completely put them in a trance of complete awe. Never have they seen such beautiful lights.

"I am now able to summon monster level two through to eight simultaneously!" Haruto declared. They watched as two numbers appeared underneath the monster, Overruler having a number nine and Underruler having the number one, a strange pendant also seemed to be swinging behind them as well. Haruto then raised his clenched fist towards the sky.

"Swing, pendulum of the soul! Carve open the binds that keep reality in balance, become a zenith and guide me through the road of destiny!" They all watched in amazement as the pendant was seemingly was drawing a circle of light that a portal of sorts soon began to appear from within. "Pendulum Summon! Come forth, my prideful companions! Rise Blue-Eyes White Dragon and Blue-Eyes White Egg!"

Blue-Eyes White Dragon emerged down from a crashing light as it gave off a powerful roar, causing the winds to ripple. Another monster soon appeared next to it, a rather small one that layed unmoving on the ground. It was a white egg of sorts with blue crystals surrounding its base and gave off a small glow, they all stared at it in interest.

"I now activate that effect of Blue-Eyes White Egg! I can select one monster you control and negate its effects!" Haruto explained as a red aura surrounded Frightfur Wolf as it dipped its head a bit. "Though, that is not the main reason for me doing so! Since I did accomplish this, Blue-Eyes White Egg now becomes a tuner monster!"

"Say what?" Horror gasped as he recoiled a bit back. He was certainly not expecting this, and he knew exactly what Haruto was going for right now! "You're going to Synchro Summon!"

"Correct you are! I now tune Blue-Eyes White Egg with Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Both monsters seemed to change into orbs of light before lining up with one another, green rings also seemed to line up over them as Haruto chanted. "Warrior of the distant land beyond reach! Raise your blade to the sky and call forth the power from the age of gods! Synchro Summon! Level 8! Dragon Emperor Chaos Exceed!"

They watched as the rings and the orbs of light all exploded into a pillar of light that pierced the very sky itself, to which it soon began to fade as a silhouette of a figure could be seen in the light. As it died down, a knight wearing beautiful white armour with golden accents appeared, the helmet having a black visor and a golden ponytail high at the back of the helmet. The most prominant feature being the beautiful golden blade he held.

The knight descended down from the pillar before standing in front of Haruto, the knight having appeared to be around the same height as Heteros Knight was. The radiance of the knight made the trainers and their pokemon stare at him in awe, the very presence of the being gave them comfort as it felt like they stood in front of a god.

* * *

**[Haruto]**

Crimson-Eyes Void Dragon: _[ATK: 5500 DEF: 2000] [Level: 8 Dark] [Dragon/Fusion/Pendulum/Effect]_

Dragon Emperor Chaos Exceed: _[ATK: 2800 DEF: 2400] [Level: 9 Light] [Dragon/Synchro/Effect]_

**[Horror]**

Frightfur Wolf: _[ATK: 2000 DEF: 1500] [Level: 6 Dark] [Fiend/Fusion/Effect]_

* * *

"With this, I can finish you off, Horror!" Haruto shouted as both his monsters stood tall in front of him, protecting him just in case anything happened. Frightfur Wolf seemed to actually back a bit away as it stared at the two powerful monsters in front of it. "My two monsters are more than enough to finish this duel!"

"Well, that would be the case. But..." Horror said as he then gave a small chuckle. Haruto just narrowed his eyes as Horror then took a card from his hand before showing Haruto as he smirked underneath his helmet. "Unfortunately for you though, I have the perfect card to combat you right when you attack!"

"..."

"So, go right ahead and attack me!"

"I will, though not before I do something else!" Haruto shouted as he then held his hand forwards, Horror not expecting that response as Haruto then explained. "I already had an idea that you might have something to turn the tide. But, I already have something to combat that! So, that card will be useless soon!"

"What do you mean?" Horror asked with a growl.

"I'll show you! First, I'll activate Exceed's effect, allowing me to choose one monster on the field and banish it! Frightfur Wolf is now gone!" Haruto stated as Exceed pointed his sword at the beast as a golden light shot out, causing the monster to shatter into particles as Frightfur Bear was no longer on the field.

"I now activate Blue-Eyes Underruler's pendulum effect! I can choose the number of cards I want you to send to the graveyard, in expense for four hundred of my life points for each card and add those points to you but doubled!" Haruto explained as Horror widened his eyes at the effect. "I'll remove two thousand four hundred of my life points to discard all the cards in your hand!"

"Damnit...!" Horror grumbled as he clenched his fist. He sent his entire hand to the graveyard as Haruto was then shocked with a lot of electricity, causing him to cry out in major pain as the others called out to him in concern **[LP: 400]**. Horror seemed to gain life points as he was still angry **[LP: 7100]**. "Am I really going to lose this? How is this possible?!"

"Anything is... possible! You thought you were... unbeatable? You're sorely mistaken! I already planned for this, and having both my monsters on the field, I have enough attack to finish you off!" Haruto explained as both his monsters roared. Horror seemed to clench both fists as he glared up at the monsters. "You planned this all along?!"

"Heh, a single mistake could have led to my defeat! Of course I prepared in advance just in case you were to have something like that!" Haruto responded. He then pointed forwards as he then declared. "Now, Exceed and Void Dragon! Finish this duel now!"

Horror widened his eyes as both of the monsters rushed at him, Void Attacking first as he fired a crimson beam towards Horror as Exceed then sent an energy projectile by slashing his sword, which merged with the beam as it turned into a beam of gold and crimson energy. It struck Horror as he screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Damn you~!"

* * *

**Winner**

**Haruto**

**Haruto**** \- 400 LP [Hand: 2]**

**Horror**** \- 0 LP [Hand: 0]**

* * *

"I... did it."

"You are certainly... the pest I was told about! I will have my revenge soon!" Horror shouted as he then soon typed onto something on his arm before his body disappeared from sight. Haruto couldn't even yell at him to stop so he could get answers as Haruto was barely being able to stand, or even stay conscious at the moment.

"Damn... no answers... again." Haruto muttered before his eyes began to close. Soon enough, he began falling to the ground before colliding as he fell unconscious. Marshadow had instantly started running over towards him before looking down at Haruto with major concern written all over his face, though it couldn't be seen.

"Haruto! Wake up, come on!" Marshadow shook Haruto's body continuously, though the male showed no sign at all of being able to move, he seemed completely out. Marshadow then saw the trainers running over, Tapu Koko leading the front as he had quickly flown over to them. "Tapu Koko, he's not waking up!"

"You're right. He needs medical attention now, that duel had caused him incredible damage." Tapu Koko replied seriously. Tapu Koko, the guardian deity, was even affected by the sight of blood that Haruto had shed. There was blood still coming out now from his mouth at the corner of his mouth as he was unconscious, his mouth only being seen thankfully as the hood still kept the majory of his face obscured. "Let's get him to help."

"Where though?" Marshadow wondered as he stared down at Haruto in large worry. Despite knowing the male for a short time, he had already grown very fond of the boy as he had shown him complete kindness and trust. Tapu Koko picked Haruto up as Marshadow looked up at the pokemon and Haruto who was in Tapu Koko's arms.

"Don't worry, I know where."

"Tapu Koko, is here going to be okay...?" They both looked to see Ash was the one that asked as he and the others looked at Haruto in major concern, he looked to be injured severely, the bruises from crashing to the ground present and also the blood. He was the one that protected them not too long ago, and they felt like they couldn't even help him in return...

"I hope he's okay..." Lillie muttered as they all had the same thought as they stared at the motionless male in Tapu Koko's hands, Snowy looking on in the same way as he had protected Lillie and her previously. His arms were dangling as Tapu Koko held him face up. Kiawe nodded as he then added with crossed arms. "Yeah... and look at those injuries. They look pretty bad."

"Hop on, Marshadow. We need to get him help now."

"R-Right!" Marshadow quickly jumped on top of one of Tapu Koko's arms as the guardian soon began to fly up, the trainers just watching on as they still couldn't help but worry about Haruto. He did save them after all. Tapu Koko looked down at them before giving a cry as he then flew at high speeds in another direction.

"Where are we going?"

"To someone who can help him. It's not that far."

* * *

"Hm? What's that sound?"

The voice of a man could be heard saying in confusion as he seemed to look out the window of his house. The male is a stocky old man, who has white hair tied in a ponytail as well as white eyebrows and mustache. He was wearing a blue shirt under his yellow jacket with flower patterns, and a shirt tied in a knot over a red and white fan. He also wears white shorts and white and blue flip-flops. In addition, he also had squinty eyes.

This was none other than Hala, the kahuna of Melemele Island. He could have sworn that he had heard a sound coming from outside of his house as he began to walk towards the door, and when he opened the door. He looked around before slightly jumping back when none other than Tapu Koko appeared in front of him in a flash

"T-Tapu Koko!" Hala cried out in surprise. He stared at the guardian deity in awe as he worshipped the pokemon, it was a pokemon that defended their island and the region of Alola after all. Hala seemed confused by his appearance here though. "Is something the matter, Tapu Koko? Is there something wrong?"

"I am in need of assistance." Tapu Koko replied. He knew that Hala couldn't understand a word he was saying, but it was at least good to try. Marshadow jumped off of Tapu Koko as Hala stared at the pokemon in confusion, mostly due to the fact that he was still wearing the leaves. Though, Tapu Koko soon gained his attention.

"What is this?!" Hala actually opened his eyes as his face turned into a look of astonishment. Tapu Koko revealed Haruto who was still unconscious in his arms, his injuries as bad as they were before they made their way here as Hala looked at the boy in shock. "My word! What could have happened to him? I assume you need my assistance?"

Tapu Koko just nodded his head as Hala nodded in response, he had quickly taken the boy from the guardian as he quickly and gently made his way inside the house. Tapu Koko and Marshadow following behind as they saw Hala placing Haruto down on a bed, the boy still unmoving as the blood was still flowing from his mouth.

"This is rather fatal... he needs to be treated immediately." Hala said seriously as he took hold of the boy's arm as he checked the scratches and bruises that were present, some blood was also coming through injuries. Hala didn't waste any time as he got out some medical equipment such as bandages and such. Hala then took Haruto's hood off, revealing his face. "This boy! So, you must be Haruto then. No wonder, you must have gone through what Steven told me..."

Tapu Koko and Marshadow seemed confused by what the Kahuna meant, but ignored it as they watched the older man tend to Haruto's wounds carefully, a single mistake could be very bad for the boy. It got worse when Hala checked under Haruto's shirt, seeing the big injuries that had been inflicted, most likely from crashing into the ground.

Hala then quickly used the bandages to wrap around Haruto's chest and mainly his back, as that was where the main damage was dealt, doing so after applying medicine to it. He didn't need to add bandages to his arm or legs as they had minor injuries, he just applied medicine and wiped it as it should heal well. His main upper body though... that was another story.

"I've tended to his wounds, though I am uncertain if he will heal so easily with that injury that had been dealt to his back. We can only hope." Hala said to Tapu Koko and Marshadow as they looked down at Haruto, who had his shirt and hood taken off as his entire chest and his back were covered in bandages, his stomach only being bare with his right shoulder also having bandages covering it. "We shall let him rest, and check-up in the morning."

The two pokemon watched as Hala left the room, to which they went back to looking at Haruto's unconscious figure, though he was breathing at least, which was a really good sign. Tapu Koko then lowered his head slightly before making his way out the door that Hala did, though not before saying this.

"Come on, Marshadow. We should let Haruto rest, he'll be alright."

"Alright..." Marshadow replied reluctantly before walking over to Tapu Koko, though not before staring back towards Haruto one more time before turning around and going out the door, Tapu Koko closing it as they both exited.


	5. A New Bond Gotten Stronger

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

* * *

"Haruto. Go, now!"

"Don't worry about us, leave!"

The voices of a young female and male could be heard from within the raging flames that seemed to completely cover Haruto's vision, the figures that spoke were unclear as only their silhouettes could be seen from within the flames before quickly seen running away from where Haruto was standing.

"Come back!" Haruto had shouted, but to no avail, as the figures continued running. He felt tears running down his face as he then noticed two lights shining, to which he looked down at his hands to see Red-Eyes and Blue-Eyes both shining brightly within their cards as his tears were falling onto them.

"Gahh~!"

* * *

"Gahh~!"

Haruto had suddenly shot up from the bed he was on as sweat could be seen running down his face profusely, his eyes widened completely as he was both breathing heavily and also gripping his face with his right hand while his left hand was supporting him as he was sat down on the bed.

He continued to breathe as he was slowly starting to slow down as his eyes blinked a few times, he slumped his shoulders as he had his eyes clothes for a bit before opening them up once again. He looked around at the new environment he was in with confusion as it wasn't a place he knew of, how in the world did he get here?

"Gah! That hurts..." Haruto gritted his teeth as he felt pain strike his nerves. He looked down at the source and found his chest covered in bandages as his arms didn't seem to have any bandages with the exception being his right shoulder. He noticed a bit of blood soaked into the bandage as he could feel a bit of restriction on his back, probably due to more bandages.

He clenched his teeth as he forced himself to sit on the edge of the bed with his legs now freed from the blanket that he had been under, his entire body now on display as he was shirtless but still had his pants and shoes on. He wiped the sweat away from his face as he continued looking towards the ground.

He gritted his teeth as he thought back to the duel before, he was way too injured to get any information out of Horror, and who knows where that crazy insane dude was at this moment. He didn't know the place he was at right now, but was sure the person that helped him was nice otherwise they wouldn't have healed him.

"Now that I think about it, where are Tapu Koko and Marshadow?" Haruto suddenly wondered as he looked up. Now that he thought about it, how long was he unconscious for? If he was out for a long time, he wouldn't blame them if they ended up leaving to do their own business. "Oh, thank goodness..."

He sighed in relief when he looked to his left at the desk that was placed next to the bed, having all of his cards as well as his duel disk safe and sound. He took hold of them and checked if any of the cards were damaged at all, and was very much relieved to see that they hadn't been damaged or destroyed at all.

"Ah~, glad to see that you are awake!"

"H-Huh?" Haruto blinked his eyes when he suddenly heard the old mature voice. He turned his head to the right towards where the door to the room he was in was located, and there he saw a man with constantly closed eyes walking over towards him before stopping in front of the bed. "Are you the one that helped me?"

"Indeed. Though, you should mainly thank both Tapu Koko and your other mysterious friend for bringing you to me, you were in horrible condition." The man said with seriousness as Haruto nodded his head. "If I'm honest, It was a miracle that you actually survived. If we hadn't managed to get you healed as soon as we could, you very well could have perished."

"I see, thanks a lot... I owe you." Haruto smiled. He was very much prepared to die if it meant protecting people, but it would be very bad for him to leave this world so soon before he can even defeat these Dark Estrada guys. "Oh, my name is Haruto. Nice to meet you, sir. Once again, thanks for helping me."

"It was no problem at all, and I already knew of your name. Haruto Mozaki." Haruto blinked in surprise as he was majorly confused as to why this dude even knew his full name, how did he know? The man chuckled at Haruto's expression. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am the kahuna of Melemele Island. Kahuna Hala! I believe Steven told you about me?"

"Oh yeah! On my way here to Alola..." Haruto remembered. No wonder this dude knew his name! He remembered that Steven had told him about the kahuna, he was also told that Steven had informed Hala of his arrival and also about the situation they were in. "Hala, you need to understand. You can't tell..."

"No worries, young Haruto. Steven already told me about the dire situation, and we are indeed facing grave times. You can believe that this information won't be public." Hala said with certainly as Haruto nodded his head in relief. "Now, back to your injuries. I had informed Steven about them, and they should heal in a couple of days at least."

"I see, thanks a lot for everything, Hala." Haruto said as he forced himself to stand up. He grunted as he did so, he winced in pain as he felt the stinging coming back to his body. Hala quickly went to him and helped him stand as Hala then said. "Are you sure you want to be walking around? You are still healing."

"I-It's fine, I can stand." Hala hesitantly let Haruto go as the boy sighed as he was definitely tense as he stood, though he forced the pain away as he smiled. Haruto then watched as Hala took out what appeared to be a different pair of clothes as he handed them to Haruto, who blinked in confusion at them.

"I managed to understand that Tapu Koko was telling me that you had made contact with Ash and the others." Hala stated. Haruto blinked as he thought back to when he met the group he saved, Hala must be referring to them. "I had prepared an extra pair of clothes, Steven told me that you wanted to keep your identity a secret after all. I had cleaned up your old outfit for you whenever you need it."

"I understand, I appreciate it, Hala." Haruto smiled. He understood that it would be ideal for him to wear a different pair of clothes while he wasn't on a mission, he would be worried that people would recognise his original clothes if he went out in public with them. Plus, it was kind of hot wearing those clothes in this tropical heat.

"I'll let you get changed, I'll prepare you some food while you do so." Hala said as he left the room. Haruto sighed as he started to take off the rest of his clothes before looking at the new pair of clothes that Hala had given him, they were certainly fitting for the weather and also a style that he didn't mind. Simple yet comfortable.

Once he was done changing his clothes, he looked at himself in the nearby full-body mirror as he nodded his head with satisfaction. He was now wearing a simple slightly loose white t-shirt along with a pair of slightly loose black shorts, and also putting on a pair of black running shoes, his old ones being white.

He was glad that the shirt was covering up all the bandages that littered his body as well as all the places that visible injuries could be seen, and was also glad that his legs hadn't sustained and serious injuries as the shorts wouldn't have been able to cover them. While he was definitely hurting, at least the injuries couldn't be seen.

"Haruto!"

"Huh?" Haruto turned around, only to see a very familiar pokemon standing at the door, though the pokemon soon quickly ran over towards him and jumped into his arms. Haruto winced a bit from pain, but smiled warmly as he rubbed the pokemon's head. "N-Nice to see you, Marshadow. Are you doing alright?"

"That's what I should be asking you!" Marshadow shouted in response. Marshadow was no longer wearing that outfit made of leaves as his true appearance was now revealed. Haruto rubbed the back of his head as he sweatdropped at Marshadow's shout. "You were so hurt after that duel against that scary guy! I thought... I thought... I thought..."

"Calm down, Marshadow. Look at me." Haruto said as he placed his hand on Marshadow's head to stop his sentence. Marshadow turned his head up to look at Haruto as small tears were seen at the corner of his eyes, Haruto sighed as he continued. "I'm doing just fine, see? You don't need to cry. How about we just go and eat what Hala's making, okay?"

"O-Okay..." Marshadow nodded as he wiped his eyes.

"Good, let's get going." Haruto smiled. Marshadow finished wiping his eyes before smiling and nodding strongly as he jumped down from Haruto's arms, Haruto nodded before they both walked towards the doors. "Oh, by the way. Do you know where Tapu Koko ended up going? I assume that he was probably busy."

"Yeah! He told me that he wanted to go inform all the other island guardians about the situation we're in, all about those Dark Estrada guys." Marshadow replied as Haruto nodded his head in understanding. Haruto understood why Tapu Koko would do so, it was to protect this region. So, informing the other three would be wise so they know what to look out for.

"Good to see you both. It should be done soon." Hala voiced as the both of them walked into the main area of Hala's house. They saw him in the kitchen area cooking whatever he was cooking as Haruto and Marshadow went to the living room area where Marshadow had quickly hopped onto the couch and sat down while resting against the back of the couch.

"I'm still worried. I wonder where that Horror guy is..." Marshadow muttered as a chill ran down the pokemon's body. Marshadow thought back to Horror and could only be afraid of the person's appearance, he was far more intimidating than any pokemon out there. Haruto frowned as he gave a sighed. "I wish I knew, but there isn't much."

"Also, are you sure you should be standing up? You aren't exactly in perfect health..." Marshadow asked with concern as he stared at Haruto's stance. The boy had his arms crossed as he could tell that the boy was tense, though he was hiding it well behind his smile and body stance. "I still think you need to rest in bed."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. I can walk on m-..."

"Haru~to~!"

"Huh?" Haruto and Marshadow suddenly stopped what they were talking about as they heard the loud and familiar voice, to Haruto at least. They both turned to looked towards Haruto's right to see a blur suddenly crash into the boy, sending him flying along with the running figure as Marshadow dropped his jaw at what he saw.

"Gah~!" Haruto had released a great cry of comical pain as he crashed onto the wooden floor as whatever had tackled him was on his chest, pressing down on his injuries! Haruto face twisted into immense pain as his right eye was twitching repeatedly. "Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow! Who the heck did that?! Wait, Lisia?!"

"Haruto, I'm so glad that you're okay!"

"Okay? Do I look okay?!" Haruto shouted comically as he lightly pushed Lisia off of him, causing her to fall down next to him as he panted as his face slowly began to relieve itself of pain. Lisia blinked at him before noticing some of his bandages underneath his shirt from the sleeve since she could see since she was laying next to him.

"Oh~... That's why you were hurting! I thought it was because of me running into you."

"Uh, yeah! Both actually! They both really hurt!" Haruto deadpanned as he shouted this. Haruto sighed as he closed his eyes while still on the ground, he then opened them, only to widen them considerably and comically as Lisia suddenly lunged at him after getting up from the ground. "But, I missed you so much!"

"Ahhh~!" Haruto screamed before quickly acting as he rolled away, ignoring the pain he was feeling as he had no doubt that Lisia would have made him even more in pain if she actually ended up grabbing onto him. Haruto stopped his roll and got into a crouch position as he panted with purples lines going down the side of his face. "That was too close... Lisia, why are you even here?"

"Uncle Wallace told me that Steven told him what had happened to you, so I came right over here!" Lisia said as she sat on the ground, having both her clenched fists held in front of her chest. She had small tears forming in the corner of her eyes as she continued. "I-I was really worried about you and wanted to come over here!"

"I understand your concern. But, please refrain..."

"I-I know... but, I-I-I just-kya!" Lisia stuttered as she was close to crying, not because of what Haruto was saying, but because of what happened to him. Though, she stopped her sentence with a small squeal when she felt a pair of arms wrapped around her. She looked to see Haruto embracing her as he walked over in front of her and kneeling down. "H-Haruto?"

"Lisia, listen to me. I know that you were worried, but you can see that I'm fine, right?" Haruto asked with a smile as Lisia stared into his eyes. The girl relaxed her body into his embrace as she nodded her head with a visible blush donning her face, she could feel the warmth of his body covering her, and she didn't mind it. "Are you alright now?"

"Y-Yeah!" Lisia replied with a stutter in her voice as the blush was very much still present on her features as Haruto stopped his embrace. Lisia didn't know why, but she felt pretty disappointed when he did so. He helped her stand up as Marshadow just watched with a smile on his face. "Good, then we should all eat what Hala will be making for us, okay?"

"R-Right!

* * *

"Pokemon League?"

"That's correct. Professor Kukui told me about how he was hoping to form one here in Alola for a good while now." Hala had responded to Haruto's question as the group could be seen currently eating the food that Hala had prepared for them. Lisia and Marshadow staying silent as they listened to the conversation between the two human males.

From what Haruto had been told by both Steven and Hala, the former telling him about how the Pokemon League was a competition of sorts to find the strongest trainer through a variety of battles, kind of like those duelling tournaments back home. Hala telling him about Professor Kukui, and as the name suggests, is a professor here in Alola.

And from what he had heard, the professor was also teaching his own class in the nearby Pokemon School, and the class being none other than the group that he had helped out who knows how long ago, he didn't know how long he had been unconscious for. He rose an eyebrow at Hala after hearing his words.

"Why don't you enter? It could be a nice way to take your mind off of things." Hala suggested as Haruto crossed his arms. Did he really have the time for such a thing? He was already really busy with dealing with all of these Dark Estrada. Lisia decided to chime in as she added. "Yeah, I agree! It sounds like fun too! While I may enjoy contests more, I wouldn't mind watching!"

"I guess... but, you do realise I'm not a Pokemon Trainer, right? I'm a duellist." Haruto frowned as he took a sip from his glass of water. Like seriously, how did they expect him to compete? He literally had no experience whatsoever with training Pokemon! "To add to that, I don't even have a Pokemon! I have duel monsters, but that doesn't count."

Marshadow, Lisia, and Hala all had a chill run down their spines as they imagined what it would be like if Haruto took part in the competition and summoning forth the likes of Blue and Red-Eyes. They had no doubt that it would be a complete massacre, the duel monsters were clearly far superior to Pokemon.

"While that may be true, that doesn't mean you can't catch pokemon, right? I'm sure you can learn pretty fast, especially if you play such a complicated card game." Hala grinned as Haruto sweatdropped. Was the game really that complicated to them? For the people back in his world, they all learnt the game pretty damn easily. "So, why not give it a try?"

"I mean, I wouldn't mind. But, how?"

"Well, you do have those Pokeballs that Steven supplied you with, right?" Hala asked. Haruto nodded his head as he reached into the bag that he was given prior to coming here to Alola, which was currently placed next to him next to his seat. He then took out an unprimed Pokeball. "Good. Why don't you go and catch a pokemon?"

"Don't I need to battle it first? I don't have a Pokemon, so how do I do that?" Hala thought about it as he held his chin. Not too long after, Haruto felt a tug on his pants, causing them to all turn their heads towards none other than Marshadow. Haruto gave him a confused look. "Is something wrong, Marshadow?"

"What about me?!"

"Huh?"

"I think Marshadow means that he wants to be your Pokemon, right?" Lisia asked as she looked at the Pokemon. Marshadow smiled and nodded his head as Haruto blinked a few times in surprise, to which he glanced back down at the Pokemon. Hala seemed to agree as he added. "It certainly seems that way. How about it?"

"But, you do know that we'd be probably battling in front of a lot of people, right? Are you sure you want to do this, Marshadow?"

"I'll just think of it as a way of overcoming my shyness, please?!" Marshadow pretty much pleaded as he held onto Haruto's shirt. Haruto seemed to scratch his left cheek with his left index finger as he thought over it, he then felt Lisia place her hand on his shoulder and add. "Come on, why don't you? Marshadow seems to really want to!"

"I do have to agree." Hala voiced. Haruto looked towards the kahuna as the old man continued his sentence while looking at Haruto. "Despite the short amount of time that you have known one another, you have already grown a great bond. It was as if you have known each other for a very long time. I don't see why not."

"I... very well."

"Yes! We can do this, Haruto!" Marshadow had cheered as the two other humans smiled at its excitement. Haruto smiled after giving a sigh as he primed the Pokeball, to which he pressed it against Marshadow. To which he watched as the Pokemon was sucked in, he then watched it shake a few times before stopping.

"Did it work?"

"Indeed, you and Marshadow are now partners."

"Congratulations, Haruto! I can tell both of you are going to be amazing together!" Lisia cheered as she looked at the Pokeball in Haruto's hand. Lisia then leaned back in her chair as she then smiled as she added. "Though, I'm still pretty surprised that you are able to talk to Pokemon like you do. I've never seen anything like it!"

"Well, only a certain few Pokemon I can talk to."

"Still, it's really impressive!"

"So, what are your plans going to be, Haruto? I assume that you are going to be catching Pokemon to compete?" Hala asked. Haruto nodded his head in response to this as he then added. "Yeah, that, and also that I want to go out and get some fresh air in a bit. Wanted to explore around for a little while, while also looking out just in case."

"Oh, can I come with you? It sounds like fun!" Lisia hoped as she stared up at Haruto's eyes. The boy in question blinked his eyes a few times at the sudden request, to which he then gave a smile and a nod of his head. "Sure, I wouldn't mind having some company. Have you been to Alola prior to now, or not?"

"This is actually my first time. Uncle Wallace told me that he had come here once before with Steven, but that was it." Lisia answered as Haruto nodded in understanding. They then heard Hala cough to get their attention as they turned their heads to look towards him as he stated. "Be careful while you're out there, and have fun too."

"Don't worry, Hala. We will."

* * *

"Come on, Haruto! Let's go over there!"

"Calm down, Lisia. I'm coming."

Both Haruto and Lisia were now walking through the city as Lisia was running a bit ahead as she looked around the place with curiosity and excitement, and Marshadow was currently in his Pokeball as he didn't want to be seen by everyone yet. Haruto also found out that Marshadow was an extremely rare and unknown Pokemon, so he decided to keep Marshadow hidden for now.

Lisia's outfit had also changed as she changed her usual wear to something else to in with the weather, and was less extravagant compared to her previous outfit. She was now wearing a simple white shirt with white frills on the bottom and on the sleeves, also having on a short black skirt and white sandals. Her hair was still tied the same and had the same accessory.

"Oh, boy..." Haruto sighed as he began walking over to where Lisia was. She had rushed over towards what appeared to be an ice-cream stand where she was looking at the many flavours. As he was walking towards her, his eyes caught wind of another pair of eyes from a blonde male that appeared to be his age.

The boy wore mainly black clothes and gave you that bad boy feel, having strangely designed blonde hair and also a pair of green eyes. Beside him was a black pokemon on all fours with pointy ears, and the most prominent parts beings the golden rings on its body as well as the pair of red piercing eyes that it had.

Both of them stared at each other for a bit as Haruto then heard Lisia calling his name, Haruto stopped his stare as he began walking over towards the girl. The blonde watched as Haruto went before turning around himself and began walking in the opposite direction to them, both males wondering who one another were.

'That guy... he had the eyes of someone who's seen too much...' The blonde male thought as he walked away with his Pokemon beside him. The eyes he saw that Haruto had shown major amounts of maturity, far more than a normal child his age should have. 'I wonder who he even was, he certainly isn't normal though...'

"Let's get some ice-cream, Haruto!"

"Sure, sure. What do they have?" Haruto wondered as he walked on beside Lisia as they stared at all the flavours that were on display. There were many flavours that he recognised here, but there were a few that seemed to strike him as odd. They were probably flavours that were unique here, or just really damn rare back home. "What are you getting?"

"Chocolate and vanilla!"

"Huh, simple yet nice. Okay, then I'll go with mint chocolate chip then." Haruto decided as he saw the flavour in one of the upper layers in the display. They then saw as the person running the stand, which appeared to be a woman, walk to the front as she noticed the two of them waiting there to order.

"Alola! What can I get for such a lovely young couple today?" The woman smiled as she greeted the duo with the usual Alola greeting. Haruto blinked in confusion when he heard this as Lisia had a red hue form on her face as she stuttered with a response. "W-We're not a couple! We're just exploring the city for a bit!"

"Oh, my honest mistake. Hehe~..." The woman giggled as Lisia pouted with the blush still donning her face. The woman then asked once again. "Anyway, what can I help the both of you with today?"

"Um, we'd like to get two ice-cream cones, please. One mint chocolate chip and one with both chocolate and vanilla." Haruto ordered as the woman nodded. It didn't take long before she took the scoops before handing them to the both of them, Lisia's having one scoop of chocolate and vanilla as Haruto had one scoop of his own flavour. "How much will that be?"

"No, please take it on the house!"

"Eh? Are you sure?"

"Of course! Especially for such a nice couple." The woman giggled. Lisia pouted even more as her face gained a darker shade of red, Haruto just blinking as they both watched the woman walk back into the back of the store as Haruto turned to look at Lisia. "Are you alright there? What's wrong?"

"E-Eh? Oh, it's nothing!" Lisia shouted as she began walking down the street while enjoying her ice-cream. Haruto rose an eyebrow in confusion before shrugging as he followed on after her, he doubted there was much reason to why she was acting like this. She was just fine beforehand, so he doubted he needed to worry.

"Whatever you say..."


	6. A Taste of Battle

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

* * *

"Yeah, I'm doing just fine. Sorry for worrying you guys. There's no need for an emergency call for a hospital or anything like that."

"**If you're completely certain, then very well.**"

As of right night, Haruto could be seen leaning against the railing of a shop area that was next to the ocean as he felt the ocean wind brushing against his body, causing his hair and clothes to sway gently. He could be seen talking through the earpiece as the voice of Mr. Stone could be heard sounding through it.

"**Also, what is this about you participating in some kind of league?**"

"It was Hala who brought up the whole idea in the first place, he suggested me to enter as it would be a good experience and also a wonderful chance for me to relax." Haruto explained before giving a sigh as he wasn't even sure if he wanted to do this. "Honestly, I don't think I'm even up for it. I have no battle experience."

"**What do you mean? Doesn't duelling count?**"

"Well, that's duelling. Pokemon battling and duelling are completely different things."

"**I suppose you'd be correct about that. But nonetheless, I personally believe that this indeed would be a good way for you to rest from taking on the Dark Estrada. Especially after having been injured so severely.**" Mr. Stone responded as Haruto just rolled his eyes a bit and gave a small smile. "**Take the chance.**"

"But, what if they attack again and I don't know?"

"**Don't worry about that! I'll inform you right away if that happens, just try to relax once in a while. You've been busy the entire time you've been in this world. Try to take a break.**" Mr. Stone sighed as Haruto was a bit hesitant to accept it. Was it truly okay for him to just stop looking for them right now and take a rest? "**Haruto, I understand your concern. Trust me. Steven, Wallace, and I are all the same. But, you need to rest from duelling with those injuries. Understand?**"

"I... fine, I'll try my best to relax."

"**Good! Now have fun with Lisia, good luck to you!**"

"Huh? Good luck? What in the world are you tal-.. and he hung up." Haruto gave a small deadpanned expression as he heard the earpiece give a small beep, telling him that the line was cut off as he gave a sigh. Haruto lowered his hand from the earpiece before resting against the railing with both arms. "Battling... how do I even do that?"

Haruto gave a small sigh before looking back at the building that Lisia had gone into, that being what appeared to be an accessory shop of sorts. He really didn't have any interest in that kind of stuff as he leaned his back against railing, looking bored at the building as he had seriously been waiting here for over an hour, possibly two.

"What in the world is taking her so long? I thought she would have been done by no-... huh, what the heck?" Haruto stopped what he was going to say as he caught something in the corner of his eye, raising an eyebrow as he turned his head towards what it was. When he did, he found himself staring into a pair of small eyes.

Haruto just blinked in confusion as what appeared to be a small bird whom he assumed was most probably a pokemon, considering the world he was in, and was just staring unblinkingly at him without moving. The small bird having been standing on the railing right next to him while staring up at his face without moving an inch.

The bird was rather small in size and had a silver beak and also silver talons, its main feathers being blue in colour that covered its wings, back, and also its tail. It had black feathers as well that made up a sort of mask of sorts as it had a yellow underbelly. Haruto stared in confusion into its unblinking red eyes.

"Uh~... Can I help you?" Haruto asked with a bit of nervousness as the bird continued to stare into his eyes unblinking, as if it was judging him and looking for something. It wasn't too long after that the bird then pointed one of its wings towards his backpack, causing him to blink in confusion. "My bag? Do you want something inside?"

Haruto was confused, but decided to open up his backpack as the small bird hopped off of the railing and onto the ground as Haruto was knelt down next to his backpack as the bird jumped up onto his bag and stared into it. Haruto just watched patiently as the bird then used its beak and picked out what he learnt was a Pokedex.

He had been told by Mr. Stone that a new Pokedex was being developed in Hoenn and this was it. The device that the small bird had handed to him was circular in shape and was mainly red in colour, having a black screen as a glass projector was seen on the end of it. A small button was also on the side as it was rather small in size, easily fitting in his palm.

"Might as well test this thing out to see what you are. Let's see... oh, here we go." Haruto muttered as he pressed the button on the Pokedex before holding it towards the small bird, the pokemon having just stood there patiently as if waiting to be scanned. Haruto waited patiently as well as a holographic screen was projected from the glass as a bunch of information popped up.

The screen displayed an image of the pokemon as a bunch of different information was listed as well, the image of the pokemon spinning around constantly at a calm pace, allowing him to see it from all angles. Haruto blinked as the device then produced a male mechanical voice that sounded to them both.

* * *

**[Rookidee]**

**Rookidee, the Tiny Bird Pokemon. It will bravely challenge any opponent, no matter how powerful. This Pokémon benefits from every battle—even a defeat increases its strength a bit.**

* * *

"So, you're a Rookidee?"

Haruto looked up from the screen to see the small bird nodding its head at him before turning back towards his back, Haruto rose an eyebrow as the bird once again began to use its beak to search through the bag. Whatever it was looking for was beyond Haruto, just what the heck was it up to.

Haruto just watched in confusion as Rookidee widened its eyes before nodding as it suddenly leapt into his bag, and began digging into it crazily, causing the bag to flail around and shake comically. Haruto sweatdropped at the scene before watching as Rookidee emerged from the bag with a cheer.

"Eh? You wanted that?" Haruto asked in confusion as Rookidee had cheered with a single cry as in its two talons was one of the empty Pokeballs that had been supplied to him by Steven. Haruto just blinked in confusion at this as he could only wonder what the heck a pokemon wanted a Pokeball for. "If you want, you can have it... What the?!"

Haruto went bug-eyed as Rookidee dropped the Pokeball to the floor before diving down to it and pressing the button on the front of it. Haruto just watched with widened eyes as Rookidee was sucked into the Pokeball, to which the ball shook a total of three times before stopping and growing silent as a few sparkles were released from it.

"What... just happened?" Was all that Haruto could say right now as he picked up the Pokeball and stared at it with unrestrained confusion all over his face. He stared at the ball for a second before priming it as the ball soon opened up, to which the blue light was released and began to form the shape of Rookidee. "Why did you do that?"

Rookidee turned around to face him and looked up at him with its unblinking eyes before raising its right wing, giving a small cry yet powerful cry as if it was saluting to him as a soldier would. Haruto cocked an eyebrow at this as he sweatdropped once again, blinking a few times in confusion.

"I don't get it..." Rookidee responded to this by using its wing to point towards the Pokeball that it had been captured in not too long ago before using its wings as if they were fists and began doing boxing motions. Haruto rose an eyebrow and blinked before he finally managed to realise just what Rookidee was trying to say. "You... want to battle? So, you became my pokemon?"

Rookidee's eyes brightened up at this and nodded its head furiously, continuing to do so before its head pretty much became blurry as it was nodding. Haruto deadpanned at this as it seemed that Rookidee was probably a battle maniac, addicted to battle. If the enthusiasm was anything to go by right now.

"Okay, okay! I get it! But, why me? With those calculative eyes that you gave me before, I have a feeling you can tell I have never had a battle before in my life." Haruto frowned as he crossed his arms. Rookidee shrugged its wings before flying up and perching on his left shoulder, to which it began pointing its wings towards the sky with an expression as if saying 'Don't worry. Divided we fall, united we stand!'. "Are you serious about this?"

Rookidee looked at him as it lowered its wing before nodding at him, causing Haruto to give a sigh as this was just pressuring him even more into starting this whole pokemon battle stuff. Haruto then reached into his pocket before taking out the Pokedex again before turning it on as he scanned Rookidee.

"If this is what we're doing, then might as well check what you can do."

* * *

**[Rookidee]**

**[Gender: Male] [Type: Flying] [Ability: Keen Eye] [Hidden Ability: Big Pecks] [Region of Origin: Galar]**

**[Moves: Brave Bird, Drill Peck, Swift, Fury Attack, Dual Wingbeat]**

* * *

"Rookidee, I have to be honest with you. I have absolutely no idea what these attacks do." Haruto confessed as he read over the information. While he had been explained about pokemon by Steven, he has yet to learn about the many different moves that pokemon can utilise in their battles. He just didn't have time.

He did, however, learn about what abilities and such were when it came to pokemon. He would say that they are pretty similar to duel monster effects as some of them require a condition to be activated, but some are passive and can be activated whenever. It was pretty simple to learn about, memorising them though, that was challenge.

"Though, it says that you're from the Galar region. I've studied a bit about the pokemon that could appear in Alola before coming here, and I didn't see your name at all on the list." Haruto said as he looked at Rookidee. From what he read, Rookidee probably shouldn't be native here as he had definitely seen Rookidee written on the paper. "So, how come you're here?"

Rookidee replied by gripping onto his shoulder a bit as he spread his wings out and held a strain expression on his face as if it was having trouble flying, to which he then acted as if he was flailing all over before falling down unconscious onto his shoulder with swirls replacing his eyes. Haruto blinked at this.

"You mean... you're stranded by the wind? Is that right?"

Rookidee nodded his head vigorously at this.

"Jeez, must have been one long flight..."

"Haruto~, I'm finished!"

Both Haruto and Rookidee blinked at the sudden voice.

"Eh? Oh, finally..." Haruto muttered as he heard the familiar voice of none other than Lisia as he turned off his Pokedex before putting it away into his pocket. Haruto turned his body to face back to the building as he saw Lisia walking over with a big smile on her face, though he soon flinched back with his eyes being shadowed as he noticed something... "What's with the pickup truck express?!"

Haruto was in shock by the sheer amount of luggage that Lisia was holding right now as she had a number of bags that were filled to the brim with who knows what! Lisia didn't even seem to be having trouble carrying them as her sheer happiness of the situation was overruling her sense of weight, if that was a thing...

Rookidee seemed just as much in shock as the bottom part of its beak was comically dropped.

"What in the world did you buy?!"

"Nothing much at all! Just a few pairs of clothes, accessories, there were even different kinds of perfume and pokemon styled items!" Lisia seemed overjoyed as she said this. Haruto narrowed his eyes as he looked at the bags. This was not much at all? He gave her a suspicious look as he decided to ask.

"How much did it cost...?"

"Uh~... not much..." Lisia replied with a terrible innocent look on her face, he could literally see the sweat rolling down the sides of her face. He narrowed his gaze as he didn't accept such an answer, Lisia shrinking a bit at the look he was giving her as she stuttered. "M-Maybe around s-sixty thousand Pokedollars..."

"..."

"..."

"What?!"

"I-I can explain!" Lisia stuttered as she began sweating even more than before. Though, she soon stopped sweating as she noticed something, a small bird pokemon that was perched on Haruto's left shoulder as it stared at her with complete and utter shock. If its face was anything to go by. "Who's this pokemon?"

"Oh, this is Rookidee. I actually caught him just before you came back, well I did in away..."

"Really? Nice to meet you, Rookidee! My name is Lisia!" Lisia smiled as she greeted the small bird pokemon. Rookidee snapped out of its shock before looking at Lisia as it shook its head before giving a small salute like it had done for Haruto before, causing Lisia to giggle at the act. "You sure caught an interesting pokemon!"

"Yeah, I really did..."

* * *

"Altaria, use Aerial Ace!"

"Dodge it, Marshadow!"

Both Lisia and Haruto could now be seen standing in an open area within the dense forest near the city as the two could be seen battling each other, Lisia having sent out her Altaria as Haruto and Marshadow were battling alongside one another. Haruto seemed to be concentrated as his eyes were narrowed.

"Got it!" Marshadow responded as he was seen without a cloak covering his body as they were battling against Lisia. That reason being that he was around people he knew and trusted, so there was no need to be concealing himself. Though, he would need to later on until there is a reason why he can't or whatever.

Marshadow quickly jumped up and avoided a strike from Altaria as the dragon-type had ended up flying past below him, to which Marshadow then turned his body mid-air to face towards Altaria, who was just finishing up its move as it looked up towards him while he was still midair.

"Use Spectral Thief!" Haruto ordered as Marshadow flared up its body before turning into its Zenith Form as his headgear, wrist bumps, and his collar flare up and resemble green and yellow flames. Marshadow's eyes also flaring up though remaining the same colour as always. Lisia widened her eyes when Marshadow disappeared into the ground.

"Where did he go?!"

Haruto just smirked as Marshdow soon shot up from within Altaria's shadow before causing a wave of shadows shaped like humanoid figures, all crashing down onto Altaria as a small explosion occurred. Marshadow having jumped back towards Haruto as Altaria gave a cry of pain from the attack as it was sent skidding back towards Lisia.

"Altaria!" Lisia cried out in worry as Altaria stumbled back onto its feet. Marshadow was staying strong with his fighting stance as Haruto smiled, he was getting the hang of this! They hadn't been doing this for long, but Lisia had indeed got him up to speed well with how battling worked and it was rather simple really.

"Nice work, Marshadow!" The only thing he needed to do now was to try and remember what every move he utilises does, as well as what others do as well as it would be beneficial to know what moves your opponent use and what they do. Marshadow smiled and nodded as he high-fived Haruto. "How about we take a rest? I think that's enough for now."

"Good idea, Altaria could use some rest too." Lisia smiled as Altaria nodded his head in response with his own smile. Lisia and Altaria walked on over towards them as Marshadow climbed up onto Haruto's right shoulder as he crossed his arms. "I must say, despite that only being your first battle. You really learnt fast! Marshadow's so strong!"

"Th-Thanks..." Marshadow said a bit embarrassed as he had returned back to his usual form while rubbing the back of his own head in embarrassment at the praise. Haruto just chuckled slightly as he responded to her. "We still have a long way to go. I have no doubt there is still a lot I can learn about pokemon battling."

They all then heard grumbling as they all looked down towards the floor next to them to see none other than Rookidee on the ground pouting massively as he was rolling back and forth on the ground with an annoyed look on his face. Haruto, Lisia, Marshadow, and Altaria all sweatdropped at him as he had crocodile tears running down his face.

"Rookidee, I know you're disappointed that you didn't battle this time around. But, I promise I'll start with you in the next battle we have, okay?" Haruto smiled nervously as Rookidee turned around as his crocodile tears were very much still present, though his eyes were shining with excitement. Haruto sweatdropping at the sight. "Jeez, you are a handful..."

"He's... certainly an interesting teammate you got for me." Marshadow sweatdropped alongside his trainer as Haruto couldn't help but give a sigh as he shook his head slightly. Lisia giggling at the scene in amusement as Altaria was no different as he gave his own cries of amusement as he watched.

"I have a feeling you all will be great teammates!"

"Really? I sure hope so." Haruto rose an eyebrow at Lisia after she had said that. Haruto then gave an amused smile before turning his attention upwards towards the sky as he noticed that it was starting to get dark out. The sun was beginning to set. "We should probably head on back to Hala's place. It's getting late."

"Oh, I didn't even notice! You're right, let's get going then." Lisia agreed as she also looked up towards the sky. She then took out one of her Pokeballs before pointing towards Altaria as she smiled. "Thanks for your help in helping Haruto learn to battle. Have a good rest, Altaria!"

"Same with you, Marshadow. Nice work out there. Rookidee, I already promised that you'll battle next time, so please stop crying." Haruto sighed as he returned Rookidee back into his Pokeball as Marshadow stayed on his shoulder. "By the way, Marshadow. Why are you holding a Z-Crystal anyway?"

"I don't know, I've always had it. Not sure where it came from though." Marshadow responded as they all looked as he took out a dark green Z-Crystal with a rather strange pattern that almost resembled Marshadow. The three of them looked at it with interest as Marshadow handed Haruto the crystal.

"It looks a bit different from the ones I saw before during that incident..."

"We can ask Hala about it, he's an expert at these Z-Moves!" Lisia suggested as she leaned forwards in front of Haruto as the male nodded with a smile on his face. That would be a good idea. Hala knew way more about this stuff than they did, and he could also Tapu Koko if he ever runs into the pokemon any time soon. "Then let's get going!"

"Calm down, no need to rush. Let's go, Marshadow!"

"Right!"

* * *

"Hmm, it is certainly unique."

"So, do you know what kind of crystal it is, Hala?"

"I can't say for certain. But, I can only assume it's a special Z-Crystal for Marshadow."

Haruto could be seen talking with Hala as Marshadow stood next to him while listening to Hala, the older male staring at the crystal that he was currently holding in his hands. Hala inspecting the crystal with interest before handing it back over to Haruto, who crossed his arms afterwards.

They were now back at Hala's house as Lisia was off taking a shower as Haruto had decided to ask Hala about the crystal that Marshadow had, and it seemed that not even Hala knew too much about it. From what Marshadow had told Haruto, apparently it was something he used to utilise a powerful move of his.

"If what Marshadow told you is right, then he must be able to use his Z-Move even without the assistance of a trainer. However, it does seem that apparently it's weaker if done so that way, if what Marshadow told you is right." Hala further stated as Haruto nodded his head in understanding to this.

"So, his Z-Move is weaker if he uses it alone?"

"Precisely."

"Oh~... that's a drag." Marshadow frowned as he muttered this. Though Haruto easily heard it as he gave the pokemon an amused smile, though it turned to confusion as Hala turned to his desk to take hold of something. He waited patiently as Hala then turned back around before handing him something.

"What's this?"

"That's called a Z-Ring. It's an item here on the island that I craft that allows people to utilise Z-Moves, just place the crystal into the slot." Hala instructed as Haruto rose an eyebrow before taking the Z-Crystal before inserting it securely into the top of the ring. "Now, I would like you to have that Z-Ring. I have a feeling it will prove useful to you both."

"Huh? Are you sure? I feel bad about taking it..."

"I don't mind at all! In fact, I am rather interested in seeing just what kind of Z-Move you two will perform for me!" Hala gave a hearty laugh as Marshadow and Haruto looked at one another in confusion before they both smiled and nodded their heads at each other. "I say that we name this new Z-Crystal Marshadium Z, rather fitting, don't you agree?"

"I'm no expert of pokemon, let alone Z-Crystals, but I guess that does fit rather well." Haruto nodded his head as he slipped on the Z-Ring onto his left wrist as Marshadow grinned as he stared at the ring that was now on Haruto. He didn't know why, but he could feel like his bond with Haruto had just increased by that alone. "So, how do I use it?"

"You need to perform a series of gestures, that will activate the power. Think of it as a form of a dance that suits the kind of move it is."

"Dance...?" Haruto expression became blank as he heard this. What the heck was this about dancing? Hala laughed at the expression that Haruto had as Marshadow seemed just as confused as his trainer was. He never had to dance before when he used his Z-Move. Why did Haruto need to dance? "What do you mean dance?"

"It's just what signifies the Z-Ring to activate, thus allowing its Z-Power to transfer towards Marshadow. Thus activating the use of his Z-Move." Hala explained as Haruto frowned a bit, he wasn't exactly much of a dancer... Hala then turned to look at Marshadow and asked. "Do you perhaps know what type of move his Z-Move is? Such grass, fire, or others?"

"What do you think, Marshadow? Do you know?"

"It's a ghost-type move. My move is a ghost-type." Marshadow answered as Haruto nodded his head. Haruto then turned to look back up at Hala as he translated what Marshadow had said to Hala, as the man couldn't understand what the pokemon was saying. "Marshadow says that it's a ghost-type move. What kind of dance do I have do...?"

"I personally am not an expert on the ghost-type Z-Moves, so I can't really help you too much with that one. But, I do have someone in mind who can assist you in doing so." Hala explained as Haruto and Marshadow just listened. "She knows how to utilise ghost-type Z-Moves as well as the correct movements. I'll contact her as soon as I can."

"I see, thanks a lot, Hala." Haruto then turned to look down at Marshadow. "Well, I'll give it my best shot at least, I suck at dancing though. Anyway, we should get dinner ready before Lisia gets out of the shower, who knows if she's one of those people who gets angry with a hungry stomach. I don't want to find out either. Mind helping me out?"

"Sure, let's do this!"


End file.
